Our Lives
by aznsensation
Summary: The story of the Sam and Jack as they go through adventures and pain in search of love and themselves. Ok that was really cheesy. I'll just give you the facts. Mainly JS. This story is not purely fluff. There is team bonding, humor, and action.
1. Check Up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Stargate. (tear, tear)

Summary: The story of the members of SG-1 as they go through adventures and pain in search of love and themselves. Ok that was really cheesy. I'll just give you the facts. Mainly Jack and Sam (I'm working on changing that). This story is not purely fluff. There is team bonding, humor, and action. Hopefully the whole package.

**Our Lives**

Chapter 1: Check Up

As the elevator doors opened, Sam stepped out and was met by Daniel and Teal'c who were waiting for her. General Landry had called in SG-1 early today saying it was urgent but giving no further information.

"Hey guys, do you know what this is about?"

"We do not."

"I've heard rumors that Washington's sending another inspector to check up on the SGC," commented Daniel as Sam passed him and started walking towards the briefing room.

"Another one! Who is it this time? Pentagon? NID? IOA?"

"No, the President."

Sam stopped in her tracks and turned to him. "Are you serious?" Seeing him nod, she shrugged and continued walking. "Who is he sending?"

"Now that I have no idea."

As they made it up the stairs and entered the briefing room, they saw Cameron and Vala sitting at the table already. Well Vala was technically sitting on the table talking as usual. Cameron looked bored as he had his head in his hand on the table.

"Hey guys, nice of you to join us." He motioned over towards Vala who had obviously been running her mouth off to Cameron.

Just then they saw Landry getting off the phone and heading towards the briefing room. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c went to take their seats just as he entered.

"Morning everyone. Thanks for coming in so early today."

"Of course sir, what is this all about?"

"As you have probably heard by now, the President is sending someone to come inspect the SGC and all of its activities."

"Is he having problems with the SGC's production?"

"Not exactly. This is more of an annual check up. Just to see how things are. President Hayes is one of the Stargate program's biggest supporters. He really wants to stay involved and on top of things."

"Do we know who he's sending?"

"Oh, just some old washed up General whom he placed as the Head of Homeworld Security."

They all turned in their chairs and there in front of their own eyes stood General Jack O'Neill.

"Hello campers."

"Jack. It's good to see you again," General Landry spoke as he rose to greet his old friend.

"Same here Hank. Sorry I'm late, traffic from the airport was hectic today."

"Perfectly alright. I believe you know most of the people in the room. However, Jack, may I introduce you to Vala Mal Doran. Vala, General Jack O'Neill."

"Hm, I've heard the name. It's a pleasure to meet you," Vala replied.

"Likewise."

"The rest of you I believe need no introduction."

"General. It's good to see you."

"Mitchell, yes. Good to see you too. How've you been doing with SG-1?"

"Great sir."

"Good. Well I'm supposed to tell you to carry on with your business. This is a very informal thing. I mean how formal could this be? The President sent me to do the inspecting."

"Are you just observing SG-1?"

"Ah, not officially. However SG-1 tends to see the most action so I'll probably be tagging along with you guys for a while."

"Sounds great. Dismissed."

As General Landry left the room, SG-1 rose to their feet. Once he was in his office, they left the table and headed over towards Jack.

"O'Neill. It is good to see you again." Teal'c said as he offered Jack his arm which Jack readily took.

"Same here T. It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has." Teal'c said with a bow of his head.

"Danny boy! How have you been? I see you haven't died lately. That's always a good thing. I hate reading reports about you dying."

"Jack, yeah, it's has been a long time. I've almost missed your sense of humor. So how's life in D.C.?"

"Oh well you know. I'm surrounded by backbiting politicians and people whose only purpose in life is to argue and make your life miserable, but I'm doing fine. How's everything here?"

"Well we explore unknown planets and have been searching for a way to destroy a race of ascended beings who claim that they are gods and destroy anyone who do not believe in them. Other than that we're doing fine here," Cameron replied.

"Glad to hear it."

"Ok, well I got a mission report to write before our next briefing." Daniel said as he hurried out remembering that he had barely started on that translation he was supposed to have done by this afternoon.

"And I must get ready for a recon mission with SG-18." Teal'c bowed out and headed towards the locker room.

"Vala and I have to go get physicals before our next mission."

"Aw, I hate physicals." Vala whined as Camerondragged her towards the infirmary.

Sam and Jack were left alone in the briefing room staring after the rest of the group who had just walked out of the room. Jack turned back towards Sam who just smiled.

"Well looks like you're stuck with me Carter. That is unless you have some astro-something or another to do."

"No, for once, I actually have nothing to do."

"Great you can join me in my inspection. I think we'll start with the commissary. I'm starved. Missed breakfast."

"Yes sir." Sam said with a smile.

He motioned towards the door and they headed down the corridors side by side.

"So sir what have you really been up to in Washington? Besides work."

"Oh you know, the usual stuff. Eating, sleeping, fishing in the Washington Memorial."

She smiled again.

"Really, I'm actually bored. You see at the SGC, my time away I could actually relax because the job here was so action packed. Never boring. However now, I sit in an office and go to meetings and do reports. When I go home I don't need to relax. I just don't work. It's good to be back here."

"Sir did the President really send you?"

"Firstly, lose the 'sir.' Secondly yes, well sort of. It was his idea to do this annual check up thing or whatever. I just insisted that I be the one to volunteer to do the checking."

"And by insisted you mean begged?"

"Pretty much."

By this time they had reached the commissary.

"Fruit Loops! Yes, finally."

He darted towards the cereal line skipping all of the airmen and cadets who were waiting in line at the time. Some of the ones who had been there awhile knew not to bother the general while he was getting his Fruit Loops. Others were just taken aback by this strange man running to get to his precious cereal that they did not have time to react. Meanwhile, many of the cadets shied away as soon as they saw a superior officer enter the room. However, for whatever reason, Jack was finally reunited with his precious breakfast meal and was already headed towards SG-1's usual table. Sam proceeded to shake her head and headed towards the coffee. She was going to need it.

**P4X-225**

Teal'c and SG-18 stepped through the Stargate and onto the rough terrain surrounding the large ring. Lieutenant Holmes, the leader of SG-18, gave the signal for his team to spread out and secure the area. Teal'c looked around. Something did not seem right. He started scanning the area intensely. Suddenly the Stargate activated.

"Take cover!" yelled Holmes.

SG-18 and Teal'c proceeded to hide behind the rocks and in the forest as the Stargate finished activating and a wormhole was established. It was several moments before finally a couple of priors stepped through. The wormhole shut down behind them and they continued to walk down the rock stairs and down the path that led to the town. Once they were certain the priors were gone, SG-18 and Teal'c came out from hiding.

"Were those what I think they were?"

"Indeed. They are priors."

"You think they know about the berinium?"

"Most likely so. We must return immediately."

"Understood. Stevens, dial up the gate."

Suddenly a stream of light came out from nowhere and SG-18 and Teal'c fell to the ground unconscious. The two priors and a group of the villagers emerged from the forest and began to carry the men towards the town.

**SGC COMMISSARY**

Sam sat at the table across from Jack watching him eat his Fruit Loops. He was on his third bowl already and besides a few questions about work, nothing much had been said. She was thinking hard once again trying to figure Jack O'Neill out. _'Why is he here? Out of all the people the President could've sent. Why him? I don't think his begging is that good.' _She had tried to figure him out many times before but every time she thought she had it, he would do something out of the blue that completely stumped her again. There were so many angles to this man but so few doorways inside. She knew she was one of the few people he actually semi let in once in awhile. However, it had been awhile. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice that he had stopped eating his cereal and had commenced to staring back at her staring at him.

"What?"

This broke her out of her daze and she was back in the commissary looking straight into his confused face.

"Oh, nothing. I just haven't seen anyone enjoy Fruit Loops so much."

"Well you know I've been trying to convince the president to include Fruit Loops in the cafeteria. However, it just never seems to be a priority. I don't know why."

"Me neither." She replied with a smirk. She took another sip of her coffee.

Suddenly Cameron came bursting into the commissary and every head turned towards the door. He was panting because he had been running all over the base trying to find them.

"Important…briefing...ASAP." He managed to get out in between breaths.

Jack and Sam both stood up and hurried out of the commissary with Cameron lagging behind them.

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

The three officers entered the room. The rest of SG-1 was already in there including General Landry.

"What's this all about?" Sam said with a puzzled look.

"We have a situation." Daniel said as he crossed his arms.

"Please, join us." General Landry said as he motioned for the three officers to take a seat at the table.

"Never a dull moment with you people."


	2. The Problem

Chapter 2: The Problem

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

"Teal'c and SG-18 failed to report in as scheduled and we have not been able to contact the Pelorians."

"That's odd. Teal'c would not allow that to happen unless something is preventing them."

"I agree."

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I'm a little lost. Pelorians? I'm a little behind on my mission reports."

"Dr. Jackson, would you care to explain?"

Daniel nodded and began, "A few months ago we went to a planet called Peloria designated P4X-225. They're a very cautious race of people. They were attacked many centuries ago by the Goa'uld for a substance they call berinium."

"Never heard of it. Is it on the periodic table?"

"No sir," replied Sam, "It's a very rare substance that we've never encountered before. It's said to be able to almost triple the power of Goa'uld technology."

"Anyways they eventually signed a treaty promising the Goa'uld a steady supply of berinium in exchange for the sparing of their people."

"Doesn't sound characteristic of the Goa'uld."

"Well the people threatened to destroy the whole planet along with the berinium. The Goa'uld wanted it badly enough that they agreed to spare their people as long as they continued to mine it as well."

"Now that sounds a little more characteristic."

"Teal'c and SG-18 were on a follow up mission just to keep in touch with the Pelorians."

"Sir request to lead a rescue team," Cameron almost shouted.

Before General Landry could respond, Dr. Lee franticly rushed into the briefing room.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a problem that requires Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Vala's assistance."

"What is it Dr. Lee?"

"Sir, I swear I didn't touch anything. One of the devices that Vala brought back started going ballistic. Sparks went flying and now some foreign dialect is displaying and spinning and who knows what else."

"I'm sorry Dr. Lee but I need their help elsewhere right now."

"I'll go."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, let them stay here and figure that thing out. Mitchell and I will lead a rescue team through the gate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, time is crucial. Just let me go."

"Very well. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up as General Landry left the room. Daniel and Vala hurried after Dr. Lee to go see what was going wrong with the artifact.

"Sir…"

"Carter, it's a simple rescue mission. Go on down to the lab, they need you." He saw the concern still in her face, "Sam, it'll be fine. I promise."

"Be careful."

"Sir?" Cameron interrupted as he was waiting for Jack at the door.

"Coming." He gave one last look at Sam before following Cam to the locker rooms.

**P4X-225**

Teal'c awoke in an unfamiliar prison cell. He looked around and saw the four members of SG-18 still unconscious. He went over to make sure that they were alright. He stood up and scanned the room. It was very dim and he could not make out much. Suddenly a door opened and one of the priors started down the stairs and came into the little light that there was.

"We meet once again."

"So it seems. What is your business here?"

"We are simply here to spread the news of the Ori."

"I do not believe that is so."

"Hallowed are the Ori. Sooner or later you will realize that."

"No, the Ori are not gods. They will one day fall and all of their followers will once again be free."

**SGC GATEROOM**

The blast doors opened and Jack walked in back in uniform. Cameron and SG-5 were already there waiting for him as Walter was dialing the gate at that moment. Jack walked over to Cameron and put on his worn out cap.

"Chevron 6, encoded."

"How does it feel?"

"Feels great. Now these are the clothes I'm supposed to be working in."

Cameron gave him a smile.

"Chevron 7, locked."

The seventh chevron locked into place and the great event horizon came into form. It sent a little chill down Jack's spine. _'It has been way too long.'_ He looked over at Cameron who was looking at him with a questioning look.

"Care to do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do." Jack said with a smile. He looked over at the men waiting for the order, "Alright, let's move out!"

They proceeded to walk up the ramp and through the shimmering puddle of light.

**SGC SCIENCE LAB**

Dr. Lee was not exaggerating when he said sparks flew from the object. Some papers were fringed and there was smoke in the air still coming from the object. However, it had stopped the sparks flying and was now projecting some kind of language in the air. It was scrolling pretty fast and Daniel was having a hard time translating.

"It's going too fast. I can't read a single word of this."

"Maybe I can slow it down. Let me see."

Sam went over to the object and opened up a panel on the bottom. She studied it for a while inspecting the wires and buttons that were inside. She switched two wires and pushed a button and suddenly the words slowed down.

"How's that?"

"Uh, can you slow it down just a little more?"

"Yeah, give me a second."

She continued to fiddle with it. However instead of slowing it down more she had somehow made it start spinning around and shuffling itself and then it went blank.

"Oops. I can fix that."

She played around with it a little more and got it to reappear. She was in the middle of switching some more wires when an airman strolled in.

"Um, General Landry would like to see you."

Sam immediately stopped what she was doing and hurried out of the lab towards the elevator with Daniel and Vala close behind. Once they reached the briefing room, she knew it couldn't be good news. It had been awhile since the rescue team left and they hadn't heard any off world activations since. They went to the door and knocked.

"Enter."

"Sir, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, come in."

They walked in and Daniel closed the door behind them.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Colonel Mitchell and General O'Neill led some teams off world on a rescue mission. We've lost all radio contact and they failed to report in. Now we're only assuming the worse."

"Well why don't you send more people through? We can be ready in no time."

Daniel and Vala nodded in agreement.

"We've tried opening the Stargate. We can't get a wormhole established. I'm sorry but for the moment, they're stuck where they are."

"Sir, we can't just sit here and not do anything."

"I know your concern, but I'm sorry, there isn't anything you can do."

* * *

So, you like so far? I know it's not much right now. Leave a review please! It'll be so helpful. I'm trying to get all the maincharacters in but I'm not doing so well with Vala. Next chapter's a mission chapter and is pretty long but hopefully good. Just got a little more adjusting to do.


	3. Consuming Power

Chapter 3: Consuming Power

**SGC DANIEL'S OFFICE**

For the next few days after General Landry broke the news of the missing rescue teams, the whole base had been dead silent. There were many attempts to dial the gate but to no avail. None of Earth's allies could be contacted either. There was literally nothing that anyone could do. Everyone went back to normal duties as best they could given the present circumstances. Daniel found himself working in his office a lot more. He was reading some text and comparing it to what was written on his board when Vala sauntered in nonchalantly and started fiddling with something she probably wasn't supposed to be. He didn't notice.

"Hello Daniel, whatcha doing?"

"Uh, just trying to keep busy like the General suggested."

"Yeah, I've been doing some work too."

He looked over at her with a sarcastic look.

"Ok so maybe I haven't exactly been _working_ per se, but I've been keeping busy. I still can't believe that there's nothing we can do."

"It's been what a week?"

"Yeah. Seems like a whole lot longer. The General's declaring them MIA."

"How's Sam taking it?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her all day. Do you know where she is?"

"I think I know where."

Daniel set down his clipboard and went out the door with Vala following behind.

**SGC OBSERVATION ROOM**

It had been a week since they got the news that Jack, Cam, and Teal'c were captured and stuck. Or had it been? Sam didn't know anymore. She'd lost track of the days and time. She wasn't even sure if it was night or day anymore. She hadn't gotten much sleep or much to eat. She knew Daniel and Vala were concerned about her so she kept her distance away from them. _'Why am I still here working on this stupid gadget! I should be out there, looking for them. All of them would do the same if I were the one captured.' _She knew there was nothing she could do, but she still wouldn't admit it. She was on cruise control right now. Not really sure about what she was testing or what her readings meant. It was just something to keep her mind off of her MIA friends. She had never felt so hopeless in all of her life. _'Why aren't Daniel and Vala worked up about this?'_ She knew they probably were but just weren't showing it. '_This should be normal. We've been in worse situations than this.' _However has it ever been to where they couldn't do anything about the situation? She couldn't remember. She didn't even want to think about it. She reached for what was her fifth cup of coffee already that day. Instead she knocked it over on her lap and the papers that were sprawled out on the table. _'Damnit…'_

**SGC OBSERVATION WINDOW **

From the observation window above Vala and Daniel entered and looked down at the scene below them. What they saw was Sam still studying the doohickey in front of her.

"She's been working on it since the General told us about Jack, Cameron, and Teal'c."

"Isn't she always a workaholic?"

"Yeah but this time it's different. She's not doing it because she's determined to figure it out. She's distressed and just wants to keep her mind off of things."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"Yeah, she just wants to be alone right now."

They witness the coffee knocking over and see the frustration building up in Sam.

"Yeah, she's a wreck."

"_Unscheduled off world activation! Unscheduled off world activation!"_

As soon as Walter's voice came over the intercom, Sam bolted out of the observation room towards the control room. Daniel and Vala did the same hoping that somehow it was their missing friends.

**SGC CONTROL ROOM**

The three remaining members of SG-1 entered the control room just as the IDC came through.

"Open the iris," ordered General Landry.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bra'tac."

As Bra'tac emerged from the wormhole, SG-1 went down to the gateroom to greet him as he walked down the ramp.

"Bra'tac! It's good to see you again," greeted Daniel.

"Yes, I wish it were under better circumstances."

"What's wrong?"

"It is the Ori. They are gaining power on many planets in various territories. One in particular has the Jaffa Council in deep concern. I believe you have visited it, a planet by the name of Peloria. They recently sent two priors to convert the Pelorians. We must act now for they are in possession of a substance that could greatly increase the power of the Ori. Where are Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell?"

"They, along with General O'Neill and a couple of SG teams, were captured almost a week ago on P4X-225."

"Then we must act now to rescue them. You of all people, Colonel Carter, should know what would happen if the Ori get their hands on berinium."

"Well there's one problem. We can't get to the planet through the Stargate."

"I have a ship waiting on a planet nearby. You can take that the rest of the way to Peloria."

"You're not coming with us?"

"No, my presence is needed back at Tacara to discuss other serious matters. I am sure that you are most capable of handling this."

"Sir?"

"Approved."

"Yes sir."

**P4X-225 IN A PRISON CELL**

Jack, Teal'c, and Cameron sat against the wall in the Pelorian prison cell. All the other members of the SGC were with them. Some are wounded although none seriously.

"How long has it been?" Jack asked dully as he was tapping a stick against the wall.

"Approximately a week."

"Feels like it's been longer than that," sighed Cameron.

"Why haven't they sent help?"

"Perhaps they are not able."

"What do you mean?"

"He's right sir. We did take many teams with us on the rescue mission to begin with."

"Actually it's because they cannot get through, what you call, the Stargate," came a guard's voice from the stairs.

"Why not?" inquired Cam.

"Because we have blocked it so that no one can come through."

"Now why would you do that?" retorted Jack.

"For the very reason you talk about. To prevent them from rescuing you and launching an attack on us."

"Sir, they don't have anything that's like our iris."

"It is a power generated field that acts as a shield."

"Teal'c?"

"I have never heard of such a thing."

"It was a gift from the Ori."

"We weren't here to attack you. We were just trying to rescue our people."

"You brought weapons."

"Of defense. In case someone tries to attack us, we won't be helpless."

"That may be, but we could not take any chances."

"Well now that we have that all cleared up, why don't you just let us out of here and we'll go home?" Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow that," another voice came from behind the guard.

"Mora? Is that you!" yelled Cameron.

"Yes it is Colonel Mitchell."

"Mora. You've got to get us out of here."

"Go guard the outside," Mora commanded to the guard who bowed and obeyed.

"Mora, you've got to listen to me. The Ori are not gods. They're just using you for the berinium."

"They have promised us ascension."

"What was your name, Mora? Well Mora, it's a false promise. The Ori don't give a damn about you. They will enslave you and make you work for them."

"Their power cannot be questioned."

"Indeed, but your worship of them only strengthens that power."

"And with the berinium, it'll only be that much stronger."

"They are no more gods than the Goa'uld were."

"Mora, you've got to trust us."

**TEL'TAK**

Sam, Daniel, and Vala are on the ship heading towards Pelori. The trip had seemed excruciatingly long but Sam, Daniel, and Vala were glad to be actually doing something to try and help their friends.

"We should be arriving any minute now."

Out the window the view of P4X-225 came in sight.

**P2X-225 PRISON CELL**

They could hear various voices outside. The people were in panic. The guard rushed down the stairs.

"What is going on?" asked Mora.

"There is a ship approaching."

Mora turns and looks at Cameron, Jack, and Teal'c.

"What is the meaning of this? I knew you were here to attack us. Just like priors said you would."

"Oh for crying out loud there is no attack. Believe me, we have no idea what you are talking about!"

"The ship has landed. We must go."

"We don't even have ships!" Jack cried as the guard disappeared to the surface.

A little boy ran down the stairs and attached himself to Mora's leg.

"Father! I'm scared. The bad people have come to kill us all."

"Mora, the priors lied to you. We don't want to take over your world. We want to help you!"

Mora looked into the Cameron's intense face and studied it searching for some truth behind his words. He knew the consequences that would follow if he helped them. However, the Tau'ri had done nothing in the past to signify any desire to take over their world. They had been nothing less than kind to the Pelorians.

"Take them to the old house in the woods."

As his son nodded in agreement, Mora turned and left the prison cell.

**TEL'TAK**

As the ship landed, the three passengers looked out the front of the window to see the villagers surrounding the ship with weapons in their hands.

"Uh, this doesn't look good."

A voice was heard from outside.

"Come out unarmed and we will not shoot."

"I think we should do what he says."

They turn to get off the ship. The door opened and Daniel, Sam, and Vala appear with their hands up.

"What is your purpose here?"

"We come in peace," replied Sam.

"How cliché," Daniel quietly remarked.

Sam shrugged as the villagers started talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Perhaps they are not our attackers."

"How can we trust them?"

"They do not seem hostile."

"That's because we aren't hostile. We're here for our friends."

Immediately all the surrounding villagers raised their weapons again.

"My name is Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel Carter and Vala Mal Doran. We've been here before. You're our friends."

"Lower your weapons!"

The villagers did as they were told as Mora emerged from the crowd.

"Mora!"

"Mora, what are you doing? The people from the Tau'ri came just as the Ori said. We mustn't let these people take over our world."

"I understand that. I will take them to the prison myself. Go, there is mining to be done before the priors return."

The villagers started to disperse back towards the village. Mora approached the rest of SG-1 with his weapon still raised. He came from behind and started to bind their hands.

"Mora, you've got to help us."

"Silence. I have your friends in a secret house in the woods. I will take you there. However, you must act like you are being taken prisoner for me to help you."

With that Daniel shut up and allowed Mora to tie him up and lead them at gunpoint into the woods.

**P4X-225 MORA'S HOUSE IN THE WOODS**

Sam, Vala, and Daniel walk into the little house with Mora and were greeted by his wife.

"This is my wife, Lea."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Colonel Carter. This is Dr. Jackson, and Vala Mal Doran.

"You can call me Vala."

Lea bowed and they bowed their heads in response. She led them into the next room where Jack, Cam, Teal'c, and the rest of the SG teams were sitting and eating.

"Well it's about time!" Jack said as he got up to greet them.

"Jack, Teal'c, Cameron. It's good to see you well."

"Yes, well it hasn't always been that way."

"Surely one more day in the prison cell would have driven O'Neill mad."

Carter smiled.

"Yes, well we're not in the prison cell anymore. I'm fine."

"Teal'c, what happened?"

"SG-18 and I came to Peloria as scheduled and were about to make our way towards the village. However the Stargate activated and two priors came through and headed towards the town. We were going to return home to inform the SGC of what we had seen, but we were attacked and knocked out. Then we woke up in a prison cell."

"Yeah, pretty much the same thing happened when we went through too."

"It was the Ori's command."

"Hold up! Now when did the Ori come into the picture? Surely we would've known something about this before we sent any more people back to this planet."

"Mora?"

"On Teal'c's return, two priors came to our village. He insisted that we leave our ways and follow the ways of the Ori. He said in return for our devotion, we would be given the gift of ascension. All that was asked of us was that we mine the berinium so that the word of the Ori could be spread to more people. Along with them they brought Teal'c and SG-18 unconscious and said that more would come through the Stargate to take over our world. He said that we must imprison them and destroy your world. To be on the safe side we did as the priors said. Since then our people have been in limbo over the situation. I must say that many are starting to fear the power of the Ori and are committed to following."

"However?"

"However, there are some of us who still do not buy into the Ori's act. Our numbers are few but those of us who do remain true to the old ways are faithful and hopeful that one day our people will be free from this kind of dominance. In the meantime we must act like we agree with the direction our people have chosen. Honestly, seeing SG teams walk into the prison cell made my heart rejoice with hope. We have been planning a way to get you out and your return in a ship allowed for the perfect diversion."

"Well hail Dorothy."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well I think our first priority should be to convince these people that the Ori are not gods."

"Well how are we going to get into town? They'll arrest us at sight. I mean they're probably all going crazy right now when they discover we're not in the prison anymore," commented Cam.

"You're right. They'll probably send out search parties."

"But we're safe here right?"

"Most likely."

"Most likely?" repeated Jack as he raised an eyebrow.

"My father and I built this house when I was just a boy. It was just a father-son project. My friends and I used to come out here and even camp out for days. No one knows about it except for my family and few close friends."

"Ok, well glad that's settled. Now how are we going to get into town?"

"We must blend in with the town without causing a disturbance. Myself included. Surely by now they will figure that I have turned away from the Ori and have allied myself with you."

Lea walked in with a pile of clothes in her hands. She laid them down on the table and started sorting them out.

"Here, you may wear these. You'll blend in perfectly."

SG-1 and Jack gave in and started putting on the clothes offered them.

"Oh my gosh, I can not wear this. I won't."

"Vala, we must."

"Why can't I just wear this?"

"It would defeat the whole purpose of going undercover." Daniel said as he rolled his eyes.

She gave up her efforts to get out of dressing like the locals but never ceased in her whining.

"How do I look?" Jack asked as he modeled off his Pelorian clothing to Sam.

"Like a Pelorian, sir," she responded.

Once they all were dressed, Jack ordered the rest of the SG teams to stay put and on the lookout for any trespassers. With that, they set out following Mora towards the village. When they arrived, they were pleased to find that they did seem to blend in and no one seemed suspicious.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked Daniel.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Hey T, where are we going?"

"I do not know O'Neill, why don't you ask Mora?"

"Mora. Where are you taking us?"

"To a science lab of one of my friends. I am sure he will be able to help us."

"Not another scientist."

Mora and the team continued through the town undetected until they came to a white little building on the outskirts of the village. They entered but no one was in sight. Experiments were set up in various places around the lab and the team dispersed to look around.

"Frolan! Are you here?"

A tall lanky man emerged from a closet in the back of the lab.

"Mora, this is a surprise. Who are these people with you?"

"These are the people from the Tau'ri. They have come to help."

"Ah, yes. Then it is a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"Well you were one of the people who set up the shield around the Stargate and have dealt one on one with the priors. I thought that you might be able to help them."

"Of course. Do you want to know how the shield works?"

"Yes," replied Sam eagerly.

"Actually we want to know more about the berinium."

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Did the priors say anything about wanting the berinium?"

"No. They did not want anything for themselves. However they gave us plans for a weapon. They suggested that we use the berinium to increase its power."

"May we see the plans?"

"Of course. They're right over here."

"Carter, Daniel, go check it out."

Sam and Daniel followed Frolan to a desk in the corner of the room. He unraveled the plans and began explaining what he had been able to figure out so far while Sam surveyed it with her eyes. Meanwhile, the rest of the team looked around the lab at the different experiments waiting for word from Sam. Something caught Jack's eye and he went to a rack leaning against the wall. He squatted down to get a better look at the object.

"Hey Teal'c."

Teal'c turned around and saw Jack motion for him to come over. He proceeded and came to his side.

"Does this look familiar to you?"

"Indeed. It looks like a naquadah reactor."

"Hey Frolan, are you developing some kind of weapon over here?

Frolan looked up with surprise.

"What? Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"Then what is this?"

"Hey, that looks like a naquadah reactor."

"Thank you Vala but I was asking Frolan."

"What is a naquadah reactor?" asked Mora as he tried to mimic the weird word he had heard.

"It's a sort of generator that can be used as a power source," explained Sam.

"It can also be used to overload and create a massive explosion," Jack added.

"And I bet that if combined with berinium, it'll set off one hell of an explosion," said Cameron.

All eyes focused on Frolan.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Stop! I will not let you accuse him like this."

"It's all right Mora. I have nothing to hide."

"Then how do you explain this being in your lab?"

"When the Goa'uld first attacked we chose to take a stand and fight against them. We used the berinium with our own weapons. At first we were winning and we confiscated many Goa'uld technologies. However we did not know how these alien devices worked and there was no time to study and learn about them so we were stuck and had to keep them away from the Goa'uld. Eventually the Goa'uld took over one of the mines and overpowered us. The rest you probably already know. However after the Goa'uld left for many years we started studying their technologies again. This was one of them. There you have it. Satisfied?"

"No."

"Well that will have to do. I think it would be best if we left now."

With that Mitchell motioned to the rest to file out.

"What you say can not possibly be true. Frolan is an old family friend and I trust him with my life. There is no way he could be a follower of the Ori."

"Mora, I'd like to take a sample back to our planet and run some tests."

"I am afraid I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"We saw the destruction that this substance can do when applied to the right technology. We do not want that to happen again."

"Mora, you can trust us. We won't use it against you."

"I'm sure you won't. However, we do not want it to be used against anyone."

"We would only use it for weapons of defense. Like I explained earlier, we are not an aggressive race."

"Still the power is too great for anyone to use even in defending themselves."

"But…"

"I am sorry."

"So you are just going to let it sit here."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is a memorial for those who died in the war to protect our planet. That is all it is to us."

"Well looks like not everyone believes that anymore."

They continued on towards the house in the woods in silence. Mora did not say a word when the reached the house but retreated back towards the village leaving the team to start wondering how they were going to get home.

"Maybe Mora's in on the plan."

"You really think so?"

"It's a possibility."

"I don't think so. I mean look how fervently he denied us a sample of the bernium."

"Well he could want it just for their plan."

"And you saw how defensive he was of that Frolan guy."

"Well think about it Cameron, he's known Frolan for like his entire life and he's known us for like 2 days."

"Well some of us a little longer."

"Yeah, anyways, who would you trust?"

"Ok, we tried. If they don't want to listen to us, that's their problem."

They were slowly getting comfortable and thinking about a way to get home. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. It came from outside the village. They all rushed outside of the door and saw a huge smoke cloud coming from the middle of the forest. The team started towards the village as fast as they could.

**P4X-225 VILLAGE**

When the team reaches the village the people were already in a panic. They are not sure what to do. The explosion was up in the mountains. They see Mora and Frolan come out of Frolan's lab.

"Mora, what happened?"

"I don't know. We were in Frolan's lab and suddenly there was a huge explosion."

"What could it be?"

"Nothing of ours."

Just then someone's voice was heard above the crowd.

"My friends, hear me. Do not be afraid."

"Who's this guy?"

"That is Joliff, one of the village's leaders."

"That explosion was only to show you the power that we now have."

"What are you talking about Joliff?"

"For the past years since our formidable enemy stopped coming back, we have been developing a weapon in which we can use the substance, bernium, that is natural and plentiful on our land. Now we must follow the Ori and use it to spread the word of the Ori."

"What? We all agreed that we would never let the bernium be used again. You saw the damage it can do. Besides we have not yet decided whether or not we are going to follow the Ori."

"Perhaps you haven't but many of us have. Hallowed are the Ori. With this new weapon, we do not have to be stuck at the level where we are. With the Ori, we can be conquerors and finally a power force in the universe."

"Uh…and that's a good thing?"

"Who are you?"

"Jack O'Neill. Nice to meet you. "

"It's the Tau'ri prisoners. Seize them!"

"Stop! What the priors said is false. They are not here to harm us but in fact have come to help us."

"They are not followers of the Ori. They are our enemies! They have no say in this."

"On the contrary, we should have a say in this matter," interrupted Teal'c.

"What do you mean?"

"You talk about becoming conquerors. If we let you do this what's going to stop you from attacking our world?"

"We would discuss issues like that later. If you are worthy to be our ally, then your planet will not be harmed."

"That's not true. The Ori will send you to destroy innocent civilizations. They will use you to do their dirty work."

"Besides Joliff, that is not who we are. Our planet is firmly planted in our traditions. We take pride in being the peacekeepers. That is why we need to turn away from the Ori."

"Yes, but think of the possibilities we have now."

"This is not what we want."

"How can you possibly know what the people want?"

"And who are you to develop this weapon without telling us?"

"Fine, let's take a vote then. All in favor…"

"Wait, you can't just do it here. You must present the people with the facts and arguments on both sides," Sam said quickly.

"You are right. We will have an assembly tonight and we will decide what is best for our world."

The people dispersed. Mora turned back around to face SG-1 and they started to walk back to the house in the woods to report to the rest of the SG teams who were waiting for them.

"I'm still kinda confused on what's going on," Jack said.

"We were right."

"Yes, I am sorry for doubting you. Frolan did you know anything of this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What!"

"I'm sorry Mora. I couldn't tell you. They knew you would object."

"I can't believe this."

"I can."

"Why'd you do it?"

"We started modifying the reactor awhile back even before the priors first came to our village. At first I agreed with what they were doing. They told me they wanted to develop a weapon to defend ourselves against an enemy like the one we were fighting at the time. So I agreed to help them."

"Yeah but now they want to use it to conquer the universe for the Ori."

"I know. Once I found out the true purpose of the weapon and their plans for the Ori's weapon, I told them I would not help them anymore."

"I'm sure they didn't like that."

"No, I told them I was going to tell the council. They threatened my family if I ever did. So I've had to keep my mouth shut for months."

"Months?"

"Yes, the priors were here long before our whole village first encountered them. One day while running tests on the reactor, the Stargate activated and a prior came through. There was only a small group of us, Joliff included. He told us about the way of the Ori and the danger that our planet would face if we did not follow. Surprisingly everyone almost immediately agreed and devoted themselves to the Ori. However I was still skeptical but had to act accordingly for fear that they would kill me. That is when we got the plans for the weapon. That is when I objected to our use of the berinium. Since then I have been left out of the loop and have held my silence."

"Yes well it's all out in the open now."

"What will happen at this assembly?"

"Well the village will decide whether or not they want this weapon to exist and ultimately whether or not we will decide to follow the Ori."

"And if they do?"

"Then they will continue to manufacture and use the reactors and most likely any other Ori weapon they give us."

"To conquer the universe."

"Well I highly doubt that they will be able to do that even with the new weapons."

"Actually I think that you might be underestimating the power of these weapons. I mean the Goa'uld were able to be conquerors and control many planets with just the naquadah reactor. Just think what these people could do with twice the power."

"Yeah, but the Goa'uld didn't do it all just with the reactor."

"Yes but you can only assume that with conquering more territory, they will apprehend more technology that will only get more advanced. Plus with the Ori supporting them…"

"Teal'c's right."

"Well we can't let that happen."

"What? Do you fear us becoming more advanced?"

"No it's not that. It's the whole conquering the universe part that I have a problem with. You see, our planet's part of the universe and we're not too keen on being conquered."

"Right. So, we should focus on presenting our case for the assembly."

By this time they had reached the house and processed in.

"Perhaps we can help."

"Yes, Daniel Jackson is very skilled with language and persuasion."

"I can assure you that this will be unlike anything from your planet."

"You'd be surprised."

"Very well. We would be honored Daniel Jackson if you would assist us."

"Well you know me. I'm not a fan of politics. I suggest that some of us go take a look around. Of course it's all up to you Cameron."

"I agree. Teal'c, you and Vala stay with Daniel. Jack, Colonel, you're with me."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly gun shots were heard from outside and a bullet came through the window. Everyone hit the floor and covered their heads. SG-1 moved towards their weapons to help outside but the shooting ceased.

"What happened?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know."

As they all rose to their feet they noticed that Jack wasn't getting up. Sam rushed to his side to discover that he was unconscious and had been hit right in the gut.

"He's bleeding too much. We need to get him help."

"Our doctors here are not skilled enough to deal with something like this."

"We need to get him home."

"Frolan, can you help them disable the shield and activate the Stargate?"

"Yes of course."

"All right, we'll stay here. SG-3, you're with me. Colonel you go with Frolan and take the general and the rest of the SG teams home."

"Yes sir."

They quickly got Jack on a cot and carried him towards the Stargate following Frolan. The rest of the team watched them disappear into the forest before Cameron motioned to SG-3 to move out.

**P4X-225**

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Johnson as they trudged along.

"Anything that looks like it might need further checking into," said Cameron.

"Like those?"

Johnson pointed behind Cameron and the rest of SG-3. They turn around and saw two caves. Stewart aimed hid little gadget at the caves.

"I'm getting strong readings coming from over there."

"Let's go."

**P4X-225 NEAR THE STARGATE**

Sam and the rest of the SG teams crept to the edge of the forest and looked at the Stargate. It was not heavily guarded for most of the people were at the assembly. Sam gave signals to the teams to make a perimeter and take the guards out. They proceeded to do so zatting the guards with ease. Frolan rushed to the Stargate which had a small device next to it. He fiddled with it and once he was done signal to the Sam that they could proceed to dial the gate. They all waited anxiously as the chevrons locked into place. As the gate moved to the seventh chevron, Jack stirred. Sam bent down to him and took his hand.

"Sam?" he whispered.

"It's going to be all right. We're getting you home. Just hang in there."

He gave her had a little squeeze before drifting back unconscious as the seventh chevron locked. The men carrying him quickly lifted the cot up again and hurried through the open gate.

**MORA'S HOUSE**

Daniel, Teal'c, Vala, and Mora are all around a table discussing strategies. They had a hard time focusing worrying about Jack's condition.

"Ok well you can use the fact that they developed these weapons behind the people's backs against them."

"Yes, that is a very good point."

"Mora, are there enough villagers who would want to change your ways of being a peaceful people and become conquerors?"

"It is possible. We have never really discussed the issue before since it has always been our way of life to be pacifists."

"Times do change and so do people's opinions."

"Yes, well we just need to tell the people the danger and consequences of this weapon."

**SGC GATEROOM**

The teams returned from P4X-225 and hurried down the ramp.

"We need a medical team!" shouted Sam.

In no time, there were people in white jackets in the gateroom attending to the wounded. Dr. Lam hurried to Jack's side.

"What happened?"

"There was a fire fight. He got hit by a stray bullet."

Carolyn examined it.

"It looks deep. He's lost a lot of blood. All right, I need to get this one to the OR now!"

They quickly moved Jack to a rollaway bed and carted him towards the operating room. Sam followed quickly behind with worry in her face.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"I can't say right now Colonel."

"Well is there anything I can do?"

"Let me do my job. Please."

Sam stopped in her tracks as she was again helpless. They reached the operating room and pushed the bed through leaving Sam behind staring at the double doors.

**P4X-225**

Cameron and SG-3 have gone into the caves. They started looking around. What they discover is a whole armory of naqudah generators, staff weapons, and various other Goa'uld weapons.

"How do you explain this?"

"Well it looks like they're building up an army or something."

"Guess they made more than just one of these weapons."

"Ya think?"

"These look like the weapons from the plans that Frolan showed Sam."

"We've got to tell Mora."

"I think not."

They turned around to find Joliff and some followers blocking the entrance and trapping them inside.

**MORA'S HOUSE**

The next day, Daniel woke up on a pile of books and papers. Vala and Teal'c were already awake and sitting with Mora.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You were the last to fall asleep last night."

"We thought it was only fair if we let you sleep later."

"Where are Cameron?"

"I don't know. They never came back from yesterday."

"Weird."

"Maybe they camped out."

"They would not do so without informing us."

Daniel starts for his walkie-talkie.

"I've already tried. They're not responding. Something's wrong."

"I concur."

"We must get to the assembly now."

"Yes, we do not want to be late. Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel had a look that says he wants to go look for Cameron and the others.

"Go ahead Daniel. Teal'c and I will go look for them. They need your help."

Daniel nodded.

**P4X-225 CAVES**

Cameron and SG-3 were still in the caves heavily guarded. They looked weary and tired.

"You're not going to get anywhere just keeping us here."

"Our friends will know that something is wrong since we have not returned or answered their call."

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to go after what you have seen."

"The people have a right to know that you've lied to them."

"I haven't lied about anything."

"Well you're deceiving them. It's basically the same thing. Both are bad."

"These people don't know what they want. They need me to lead them. The Ori can offer us something that we have never known before. Hallowed are the Ori. Maybe what I'm doing is wrong where you're from but I'm just trying to do what's best for my world."

"Is this what's best?"

Joliff stared at him.

"I have to get to the assembly."

He turned to leave motioning to a couple of the guards to go with him.

**P4X-225 SOMEWHERE**

Teal'c and Vala wandered around looking for any sign of the missing SG team.

"I hope the other people understand how dangerous just being in possession of something so powerful can be."

"I believe that O'Neill was referring to Colonel Carter when he said we could be trusted."

"I know and we can be trusted. But just like here, there are people back on earth whose intentions aren't as good. And God only knows how they'd get their hands on the bernium if we took it back to earth."

Teal'c stopped in his tracks and stopped Vala with his arm.

"What is it?"

"Shh…"

He motioned her over to the bushes. They look through and see the guards at the caves where they are holding Cam and SG-3.

"What do you think?"

"If I were to guess I would say that they are holding them in there."

"Ok so what do we do?"

**P4X-225 ASSEMBLY ROOM**

People were hustling and bustling around trying to find seats and talking to one another. There were two tables set up. Joliff and two of his men sat at one while Daniel, Mora, and Frolan sat at the other. Gran, the leader of the council station himself in the middle a little higher than the rest like a judge. He banged on the table with a gavel like thing.

"Silence!"

He waited for everyone to be quite.

"We are here today to discuss the issue of this new weapon developed by Joliff but more importantly, the issue of what our people are going to do concerning the Ori."

He motioned to Joliff who then rose from his chair.

"Villagers, we have been stuck in what can be considered a primitive state of living. Yes it worked for our ancestors but the point of developing is to grow stronger and more advanced. We have seen not long ago in the war against the Goa'uld that we do not have the means of defending ourselves except to compromise with an enemy that we abhor and to give up our prize possession and our freedom. But now due to the defeat of the Goa'uld, we are free once again!"

There was a cheer.

"The Goa'uld were false gods, but the Ori are not! We should not take the time now to go back to our old ways which proved useless against our enemies and the enemies of the Ori. We should build up defenses and create weapons capable of defending ourselves. We need to use our resources to further the way of the Ori. It is what they command. Think of the possibilities that could come if we find a way to space travel by ship. We could learn and experience things that we have never imagined. We will be more powerful than any of us could ever imagine and one day we will ascend to a higher plane of existence. That is the promise of the Ori, that is our future. Hallowed are the Ori."

He finished his speech and the people applauded as he sat down.

**P4X-225 CAVES**

The two guards were standing at the entrance of the cave talking to one another. Vala comes walking into view from behind the trees.

"Stop. Don't come any further."

"I don't mean you any harm. I seemed to have lost my friends. Have you by chance seen them?"

"Don't move."

Vala put her hands up and they came towards her. Just then Teal'c appeared from behind and zatted them both. Vala bent down and took both of their weapons. Then they headed into the caves. Inside there were a few more guards but Teal'c and Vala took them all out on the way in. The shooting was heard from all the way inside.

"Do you hear that?"

"Teal'c."

Cameron started to get up and SG-3 followed. The last guard there turned around and pointed his weapon towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outta here."

Vala zatted the guard from behind.

"Nice."

Vala and Teal'c rushed over to them and cut the rope tying their hands.

"We knew you would come sooner or later. We just hoped you'd find us."

"Yes well Vala and I searched for a long time before we came upon this place."

"Yeah well ya found us. We've got to warn the village."

"Joliff's got more of those bomb things and what looks like a modification of your staff blaster."

"We must not waste any time."

"Uh guys. Is that thing supposed to be blinking?"

"No. We need to get out of here!"

They rose to their feet and rushed out.

**P4X-225 ASSEMBLY ROOM**

Mora stood up to speak.

"Friends, do not be fooled by this act. The Ori are not gods and their promises are false. They are no different than the Goa'uld. Yes their power is great and fearful. Yes they offer us things we could never imagine. Yes the idea of these new weapons sounds ideal and even great. But think about what we would be doing if we accept them. We will be moving away from everything our world and tradition stands on. We are peacekeepers. That does not mean we are weak are less advanced. With the help of our new friends from Earth, we can learn to defend ourselves without these new weapons. We do not need to be defending ourselves from people like the Tauri but instead from people like the priors and Ori. Joliff says that these weapons will be used only to defend our planet. But once the weapons are established what is going to stop us from using them to go and attack other helpless planets like we were against the Goa'uld? We would be no better than those who attacked us all those years ago. If we start fighting we will have to continue fighting to retain our power. We have lived happily for so long the way we are. Why do we need to change especially if it's for the worse? Do not get caught up in all the hype and be blinded from the truth that we live in. Our futures are still promising without these weapons."

As Mora finished and went back to his seat there was silence and then an applause. Suddenly there was an explosion. People started to scream. Teal'c, Vala, Jack, Sam, and Cameron run in.

"What was that?"

"Uh that was one of those great new Ori weapons blowing up a couple of caves that are probably blocked off now."

"What is the meaning of this? What right do you have to go blow up our land?"

"It wasn't us."

"Yeah, why don't you ask Joliff?"

"Why?"

"He's been deceiving you all."

"Preposterous."

"Then how do you explain the armory of weapons that we've found already and your plans to sell out your planet to the Ori for your own benefit."

"That is not true. You have no proof. They've been trying to sabotage this plan since the very beginning. They fear us becoming more advanced than them."

"That's not true. We don't want you to become the next victims of the Ori."

"He held our friends prisoner over night and it was only after our rescue that they escaped."

"Joliff?"

"They were sneaking around private property."

"Those caves are not your property. If anyone they're mine."

"Silence Mora. You think you're so much better than me. Well I'll show you. I'll show you!"

"I'm afraid not. Guards seize him."

Two guards came from behind to grab him. He attempted to make a run for it. Cameron and Teal'c tackled him. The guards then got him and took him away.

**P4X-225 CAVES**

Many of the miners helped to move the rocks away from the caves. The team and Mora stood aside watching.

"Daniel Jackson, thank you for your help with the assembly. You are a true linguist."

"Why thank you."

"But what will become of us now? If what you say is true the priors will come back and destroy our people."

"Well we can relocate you to a planet that the Ori's have not found yet."

"Also we will share our technology that has effectively stopped priors just in case you should encounter one again."

"I am sure the villagers will agree that it is what is best for us."

"What about the berinium?"

"I have managed to get you a sample of the berinium. Hopefully you can find some use for it against Ori. We will try to transfer some to our new home. As for the rest of it we plan on blowing it up along with the planet leaving no trace."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Thank you very much for everything."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"There is no way to ever repay you."

"Well you can start by never trying to conquer us. "

Mora laughed.

"Yes well after what you have done for our people, I think we can manage that."

The team said their final goodbyes to the Pelorians and headed towards the Stargate. They were anxious to get home and check out Jack's status. They hoped that he was ok.

**SGC OUTSIDE THE OPERATING ROOM**

Sam had been waiting outside the operating room for seven hours now. She hadn't left to go take a shower or change out of her uniform yet. She knew he was hurt badly but she thought that the length of time was a bad sign. Suddenly the rest of SG-1 appeared.

"How's he doing?"

"I don't know. He's been in the operation room for seven hours."

Carolyn came through the operation room door and Sam immediately stood up along with the rest of the team. They looked at Carolyn searching for some sort of news in her face. She looked exhausted.

"How is he?"

"Well the bullet was in deep. It was definitely shot with a weapon with a lot more force than a regular gun. It took awhile but I finally got it out and stopped the bleeding. He's really weak right now but he should recover. He was really lucky this time. Good thing you got him back so fast."

"Can we see him?"

"He's not awake yet but yeah go ahead. They're moving him to the recovery room right now."

Sam started to head towards the recovery room.

"Sam, why don't you go shower and get washed up first. He's not awake right now anyways."

She looked at Cameron blankly.

"It'll calm you down. We've been through a lot. Don't make me order you."

She slowly consented and headed towards the locker room.

**SGC RECOVERY ROOM**

Sam had finished showering, changing, and actually eating before she went to go visit Jack. She entered the room and saw him lying there. She looked at his monitors and was finally relieved to see for herself that he was alive. She sat down in the chair beside the bed and just stared at him with thoughts running through her head. Suddenly he awoke and shifted his head towards her.

"Hey," he said with his voice hoarse and just above a whisper.

"Hey. You gave us quite a scare this time."

"What happened?"

"You were shot."

"Is that what hurts so much?"

"Probably. You ok?"

"I think so. What about you? How long have you been here?"

"A couple of hours."

"Oh. Where's everybody else?"

"They're still washing up and stuff."

"No get well, glad you're alive party?"

"Um no but we can have one."

"Will there be cake?"

"Of course," Sam said with a smile. He returned the smile as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

So what did you think of it? Good? Bad? If you thought bad then read on, I hope you'll find it gets better...it's really hard because I have future chapters/scenes written already but I have to put in this filler part and stuff. 


	4. Phone Calls and Meetings

Chapter 4: Phone Calls (or lack thereof) and Meetings

It had been a couple of days since Jack returned to D.C. and things were falling back to the usual routine for SG-1. They had successfully relocated the Pelorians and had shared with them their technology against the priors' power. So far they had heard no more disturbances since. They also enjoyed a get well glad you're alive party where Jack thoroughly enjoyed his cake. He was now cleared to return to work and finish recovering in Washington. SG-1 had just returned from a mission and were scheduled in the infirmary before their debriefing. Dr. Lam was just finishing up with Daniel when Sam walked in.

"Colonel Cater. I was afraid you weren't going to show up today."

"Am I the last one again?"

"Yup," Daniel said as he hopped off the exam table, "Where were you anyways?"

"Uh, just checking my messages in my lab."

"Expecting a call?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Oh ok," Daniel replied as he finished putting on his watch. Putting on his glasses he headed for the door, "Ok, see you in a few."

Once Daniel left, Sam hopped onto the table and Carolyn pulled the curtain closed as Sam started to roll up her sleeve.

"So, did he call?" Carolyn said as she prepared a syringe. Sam sat stunned.

"Who?" She managed to get out.

"The guy you were waiting for to call."

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be so stunned Colonel. I've been through this many times before. I am assuming it's a guy."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well Daniel seemed oblivious." Carolyn said with a smile as she continued her examination, "Is it General O'Neill?"

"How did you know?"

"Well when I first got here, all I heard about around the infirmary was the gossip about General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. 'Did you hear about this?' 'I heard that he left for her.' "He did what?' 'No way!'" Carolyn tried her best impression of the infirmary nurses. Sam laughed. "I couldn't believe how these people were so involved with other people's lives. I thought these two people must be something else. And then I met you. At first I didn't buy into the whole romance, meant to be together story."

"But?"

"But I saw you when he was first brought in."

Sam looked down as she remembered that day.

"You do care about him…a lot. That much I can tell."

"Yeah, I do."

"He cares about you too, ya know."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I'm a doctor. We get to see our patients when they're drugged. They tend to say things they normally wouldn't say in public. He called your name many times when he was still under the anesthesia."

Sam looked horrified.

"Don't worry. His room had limited access. I can confidently say no one else heard him."

Sam blushed and tried to look away.

"So, did he call?"

"No." She looked down with disappointment in her voice, "I mean I don't know what I was expecting."

"Did he say he would call?"

"He said he wanted to keep in touch. Whatever that means. Men are so complicated. I've never been good at the whole relationship stuff."

"I hear ya sister. Why don't you call him?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't want to seem anxious or desperate."

"Maybe he feels the same and is waiting for you to call him."

"I doubt that. He's probably too buy to even think about it."

**WASHINGTON D.C. JACK'S OFFICE**

Jack hurried through the door from a very boring lunch meeting. It was 1300 hours and had another meeting with the President in 45 minutes. He thought he had time to stop by the office and catch his breath. Besides he wanted to check his messages.

"No sir," Brenda replied before he could even ask. It had almost become routine every time he walked through the office doors. He would walk through and ask if he had any messages. Every time the older aged woman would reply no and he would look disappointed and walk into his office.

"Phone calls? Letters? Emails? Anything!"

"Well the White House called to confirm your meeting this afternoon with the President. You got some bills that haven't been paid. Um, nothing came to the office email and I don't think you want me to check your personal email."

Jack smiled.

"Thanks Brenda."

"Are you expecting anyone specific sir? Perhaps I can look them up and contact them?"

"Um, no thanks Brenda. She's probably too busy anyways. She'll call when she gets the chance."

"You men are all alike."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah she's probably busy. Busy waiting for you to call."

"I doubt it."

"Well let me ask you this. Would you risk losing your chance with this woman because you were too chicken to call her?"

"I'm not scared. Just hesitant."

"And that's where you're going wrong. Just call her. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Wait, who says I'm interested in this woman?"

"I'm a woman. We can tell."

"Really?"

"Yes, now call her."

"Ok, I will," Jack checked his watch, "After my meeting with the President."

"No, now," Brenda said as she picked up his cell phone and handed it to him. He took it and started dialing. He stood there while it rang.

'_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring.'_

"_You have reached the voicemail of Samantha Carter."_

"Voicemail," mouthed Jack and he started to hang up. Brenda stopped him.

"Leave a message," she mouthed back.

Jack motioned to whine.

"Now!"

"_Please leave your message and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_

'_Beep.'_

"Um, Carter, hey, it's Jack. I had some time on my way to a meeting and though I'd give you a call. Well I guess you're busy and I can't say that I'm surprised. Um…"

Brenda urged him on.

"Anyways, just give me a call when you get this. Uh, ok, bye."

Jack hung up and looked at Brenda who had a huge smile on her face.

"Happy?"

"Yes," she said as she started to giggle.

"Can I go to my meeting now?"

She nodded and her giggling increased as he left the office. _'It's about time he got a woman.'_ Besides she had heard the stories coming out of Cheyenne Mountain about her boss and this Colonel Carter. She had gotten so immersed in it that she used her connections to get her name in the betting pools.

**SGC INFIMARY**

Dr. Lam was reading the last of Sam's results as Sam finished unrolling her sleeve. She hopped off the table and was about to head out the door towards her lab when  
Carolyn stopped her.

"Hold up Sam."

"Is something wrong?"

"Have you been sleeping?"

"What? Of course."

"How many hours?"

"Well I've been really busy these past few days so…"

"How many hours?" Carolyn said with a little more sternness.

"Two, three tops." Sam said defeated.

"Sam, I'm sure you're busy doing important things but you also need sleep no matter how fascinating or puzzling something is. I'm going to request to General Landry that you take some time off."

"What!"

"Just a few days."

"Carolyn, I can't."

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you. You go home right now and take the rest of today and tomorrow off. No cell phone, no laptop. Rest, get some sleep, and relax. Then you can gradually start coming back. However no work at home and no gate travel for at least a week unless some galactic emergency comes up. After a week you should be back on full active duty. Perhaps by then you'll realize even you can't go a week without decent sleep. Ok, now go. And don't stop by the lab on the way out."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam turned and headed out the door. She knew Carolyn was right. She was used to late hours even if she had to sleep on the base. However she had never been this consistent. It had been two days since she had slept and the night before she had slept perhaps an hour or two. She hadn't felt any effects of her sleep deprivation. She had kept herself busy with doohickeys and missions. However walking out of the infirmary, Sam was overcome with exhaustion and all of a sudden felt the need for the one thing she had been dreading and avoiding for days. Sleep.

**WASHINGTON D.C. WHITE HOUSE OVAL OFFICE**

"Mr. President, General O'Neill is here to see you."

"Send him in."

President Hayes finished signing the paperwork in front of him as Jack entered the Oval Office.

"Mr. President. It's good to see you. How are you doing?" Jack said as he extended his hand.

"Jack!" I'm doing good. You?" He said taking the hand offered.

"Just fine."

The two men walked to the couches in the center of the room and sat across from each other.

"So, what shall we talk about?"

"Well I don't know sir. You called this meeting."

"Ah, that's right. Well we'll get right down to business. I have an idea and I need to run it by you. And Jack?"

"Yes sir?"

"Lose the sir. I want your opinion as a friend not a subordinate."

"Yes sir…Henry."

"Anyways, it's about the Stargate program."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well you know I'm a big supporter of the SGC…"

"But…?"

"But I'm concerned."

"Aren't we all…sorry go on."

"The Ori are a great threat. Perhaps more powerful than the Goa'uld. And especially after your last encounter with them, we've seen what could happen if they get their hands on something such as…what was it called?"

"Berinium."

"Right. Now I'm concerned about if we're not able to convince the people the Ori are after that the Ori are false. I mean we got lucky with the Sodan and Pelorians but look at how they ended up. The Sodan were completely wiped out and the Pelorians had to leave their home. There are probably many advanced cultures and technologies out there that we do not even know about."

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure where you're going with this."

"We need something to help us convince races that are being pursued. As many have said, the Ori's power is unquestionable. We need something that will help our credibility when we say that they are not gods. We can offer people the truth and help but how many will actually follow us if we show up with nothing that can effectively fend off the Ori?"

"We do have that anti-prior gun."

"Yes, but it is such a small technology effective on a small scale. What happens when the Ori choose to launch an all out attack?"

"Are you suggesting a weapon?"

"Even bigger."

Jack sat staring with a confused look on his face.

"A super weapon?"

"A fleet."

"A fleet…a fleet of what?"

"Spaceships."

"That'll take years."

"Ok, modified spaceships. I know that they're in the process of building another X-303. Well what would you think if we sort of upgraded the new ship adding the anti-prior technology?"

"Wow, well that is big. Sounds good theoretically."

"Well I thought it was logical. I know that scientists have been working on converting it to be managed on a grander scale."

"Yes sir. However I hate to say that the process has been coming slowly. As you know many of our top scientists are also on field units and do not spend their full attention on its research."

"Oh yes. That includes Colonel Carter, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir. She's one of our best," Jack gleamed with pride.

"She used to be on your unit, right?"

"That's right. Very fine officer. Brilliant mind."

"Do you think we can take her out of the field? I'm sure with her working on this project, it'll go much faster."

"I'm sure too. However she spent a little time in Area 51 before. Her heart's with SG-1 and I recommend to leave her where she's happy."

"All right. If you say so. You know that SGC better than anyone else."

"I believe the team that we have is sufficient enough. Besides, the X-303 is not really close to completion. Until then I believe our pace is fine."

"True, I was thinking that we could start by testing it out on some X-302's. Might as well if they are going to be part of the fleet, they'll be equipped with it anyways. So, honestly, what do you think?"

"It's going to be hard to get approval with all the money that will be involved. However when they see the necessity of an advancement like this, I would hope that they would want us to get right on it."

"Good. It goes before the committee tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"I expect an answer in a week or so. I'll keep you posted. In the mean time, I need you to do some persuading."

"Me? I don't know if I'm the best person for that job."

"Sure you are. Just make a few appearances, go to a few meetings, supervise a few tours of the SGC."

The President knew that would catch his attention.

"The SGC. Meaning I would have to go to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Yup. You'll be back in Colorado Springs by next week after you tie up a few things here and a quick information conference in New York and Minnesota. So, can I count on you?" He said as he rose to his feet.

"Always," Jack said with a smile as he readily took and shook the President's hand. He had a huge grin on his face now. Next week he would be in Colorado Springs and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Ya like? What did you think about the conversation between Carolyn and Sam? I haven't really gotten to see much interaction between them so I had to make it up. Well, reviews would be appreciated. Chapter 5 is almost done. 


	5. The Return

AN: OMG I feel so bad. Yeah I said that Chapter 5 was coming but it's been a really long time. Sorry for the wait...school's been hectic, but it's winding down and hopefully I will have more time to write. Last exam tomorrow...

Spoilers: Solitudes, Upgrades, Divide & Conquer, Beneath the Surface, and Threads

* * *

Chapter 5: The Return

_In the cold dark depths of Antarctica she moved closer to him to keep warm. 'He won't last much longer out here. It's too cold and he's too hurt. We're both going to die out here. At least we're together.'_

"_I'm here Jack."_

"_Cold, so cold."_

"_I know. It's alright. You can sleep now. It was an honor serving with you too, Colonel."_

_Suddenly the coldness disappeared and she was sweating and watching him. He was struggling to disable the shield that separated them. They had been fighting a shield called regulations for awhile now. Both loved the Air Force to dare break one of its strictest rules. He was banging on the control box now._

"_Sir, just go!"_

"_NO!"_

_He shouted and came face to face with her. She saw the anxious and discouraging look in his eyes. At that moment, she knew how he felt and realized that he loved her. 'He wasn't going to leave me. No matter how much I tried to persuade him.' She remembered thinking that once she was back home safely and in the debriefing. Those thoughts came back to her and she again stood watching him. This time he was strapped in a seat being retested. _

"_Because I care about her. A lot more than I'm supposed to."_

'_He had said it. He really said it. Of course it couldn't leave this room. Nothing could happen because of it, but he said it. In a way I wish he hadn't said it. Now I know, but there's nothing we can do.'_

_Everything changed again and she was outside of her comfortable planet and in a place as hot as a furnace. Her head was leaning against someone and she heard his voice._

"_Feelings. I remember feeling feelings."_

"_For me?"_

"_No, for Tor."_

_He said it sarcastically and she couldn't help but smile. He could always do that to her. No matter the situation. It was one thing she loved about him. _

"_Thank you sir."_

"_For what?"_

"_For being here for me."_

"_Always."_

_That was another thing. He was there for her when she needed him the most and he said he would always be there, but he's not here now…_

'_Beep, beep. Beep, beep.'_

Sam woke up from another restless night to the sound of her alarm clock as her dreams faded into the reality of her life. She perched up only to hit the snooze button and then fell back onto the mattress with a sigh. She had gradually made her way back to full active duty with Dr. Lam approving her sleeping habits. However, she never told her exactly why she didn't want to go to sleep. It wasn't that her work was so important that it couldn't wait a few hours for her to recharge. It was what went through her mind once her eyelids shut. _'Another night filled with dreams of Jack. How long is this going to last?'_ She sighed. It had almost been a full week and the dreams seemed to be staying consistent with no signs of stopping. They were weird dreams. They weren't fantasy dreams, but memories, all those intimate moments that they secretly shared when they weren't supposed to. She remembered every moment of their time together. She could see his eyes when he looked at her, that smile that she swore he only gave her, and that face from behind the shield when he wouldn't leave her, that would always stay with her. Ever since she returned to the SGC, things hadn't been the same. They weren't bad, just different. It was weird not having him lead their team when he was placed as head of the SGC but it was even weirder not having him on the base at all or even the same state. Yes, he was hundreds of miles in D.C. Sure they could have finally started a relationship once he moved and she had expected him to make a move, but he didn't and she had been left waiting ever since. She stayed hopeful, knowing, believing that he still loved her and cared for her like he did before. However now she was depressed. Once she got her phone back, she listened to Jack's message and immediately called him back. He was out and never called her back. Her short glimmer of hope started to slowly fade. She had been telling people especially men who tried to pick her up that she wasn't "exactly" single. So she wasn't exactly taken either.

'_Beep, beep. Beep, beep.'_

Sam groaned. She tried to pull the covers over her head but the alarm clock wouldn't let her go back to sleep this time. She got up and slammed the off button on the screaming clock. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She didn't feel like going in to work. For once she was the one telling herself she needed a day off. _'Aw, damn, I have that stupid briefing with SG-7. They got some doohickey and I don't think Dr. Lee will be able to handle this one alone by the sound of it.'_ She slowly got out of bed and reluctantly went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**SGC SAM'S LAB**

Sam sat in her lab running tests on the alien technology that SG-7 had brought back. Dr. Lee had the first crack at it while SG-1 was on a recon mission. He had successfully managed to make it light up and make this awful screeching noise. Since then, the item was placed in Samantha Carter's lab and she had been working on it for five, no make that six and a half, hours. She hadn't made much progress. She was so engrossed in her readings that she didn't even notice a tall figure enter her lab standing and watching her.

"Whatcha doing?"

She stopped. _'Damn. Now I'm hearing him at work!"_ She shook her head and continued working.

"Hello? Hello. Carter!"

She turned around and realized it she wasn't imagining him.

"Sir! Sorry. I…I didn't know you were really here."

"What else would I be? A hallucination?"

She blushed and turned back to her work while pretending to be busy.

"So, what are you doing back?"

"Oh just supervising a few politicians taking a tour of the SGC."

She looked at him confused. _'Did I miss a memo?'_

"No it's ok. You didn't miss a memo or anything," he said reading her mind," It was a last minute, no memo thing."

"Oh, well shouldn't you be _with_ the tour?"

"They're not here yet and I was, so I thought I'd drop by and catch up with you guys first. So whatcha doing?"

"Uh, well I'm trying to convert the interface to be compatible with our technology so that I can hopefully get a reading and perhaps get an idea of what this thing does."

"You almost done?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, so it's going to be a long night."

"Actually, no" she hesitated. _'Does he get to read the medical reports too?'_ "Um, I'm sort of on a schedule or quota really. I have to get a certain amount of sleep per week if I don't want to get suspended. I'm behind this week so I thought I'd turn in early since this can wait."

"Oh good. So I was wondering, do you want to get a bite to eat tonight?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the commissary in a couple of hours?"

"Uh, no. I sort of meant dinner as in on the surface. In the real world."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"As in…a date?"

"Sure if you want to call it that," he looked at her and tried to read her reaction in her expression. "Is that what you want to call it?"

"Um, it's fine with me."

"Ok, good. I'll meet you at your house at 1830."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Great. Well see you then."

He turned and left satisfied with a smile on his face and a little skip in his step. Sam was dumbfounded. He had asked her out! She looked at the clock. 1500. _'Argh, another three hours!'_ she went back to work knowing fully well that she would not be able to concentrate and would be looking at the clock every five seconds.

**SGC**

As Jack walked down the hallway towards General Landry's office, all he could think about was what had just transpired in Sam's lab. He had asked her out. And she had said yes. Although he dwelled mostly on that, thoughts of the details started coming to mind. _'Oh crap, where am I going to take her? What am I going to wear? Casual or formal?' _He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had reached the briefing room where General Landry was waiting with the rest of SG-1 and the representatives from Washington.

"Well now that General O'Neill has joined us, I think we can begin our tour."

Jack looked up and realized where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. _'Oh boy. This is going to be a long few hours.'_

**SGC SAM'S LAB**

Sam lasted more than five seconds before she would check the clock again. It was more like every five minutes. Of course the progress on the doohickey was slow. She looked at the clock again. 1700. Alright if she left now she would get home in about half an hour which would leave her with an hour to get ready before Jack came to pick her up.

"Well I don't want to be rushed."

After making up her mind, Sam shut down her computer and safely placed the piece of technology on a shelf in the corner of the room. She quickly tidied up the papers and switched off the lights on her way out towards the locker room.

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

Jack looked at his watch. 1715. _'Damnit, ok let's speed this up people.'_ General Landry was finishing up his farewells and formalities with the representatives as Jack and the rest of SG-1 stood aside watching and waiting. The tour was pretty much uneventful at least to Jack. Daniel had successfully impressed the visitors with his archeological babble, Dr. Lee had somehow managed to not make a complete disaster of his demonstration, and Dr. Lam's infirmary was approved as they watched her treat Siler for some random injuries. Some things never changed. Now it was almost over and Jack was running low on time. _'Good thing I didn't go to the hotel before I came to the base.'_ He looked at his watch again.

"You look anxious." whispered Daniel.

"What? Oh, sorry." Jack responded as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Daniel was about to continue when they heard General Landry wrapping up the conversation.

"Well thank you gentlemen for coming and experiencing our facilities. I hope your visit was pleasant."

"Thank you General Landry. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we were very impressed with the facilities and staff here at the SGC. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you. Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c will show you the way out."

Cameron led the way with Teal'c bringing up the rear. Jack and Daniel shook hands with the representatives as they exited the room. Once they were gone, Jack hurried down towards the locker room with Daniel closely behind.

"Hey Jack!"

Jack quickened his pace. He was in a hurry and in no mood to answer Daniel's prodding questions and fulfill his unwavering curiosity.

"Jack, wait!"

Jack got to the elevator and quickly pushed the button multiple times hoping the doors would close before Daniel could enter. Alas, he failed. Daniel just barely made it through the closing doors much to Jack's dismay and stopped to catch his breath from chasing Jack.

"You in a hurry or something?"

"Uh, yeah sort of."

"Didn't you hear me calling you name?"

"Uh, no, must've not heard you. Old age ya know, bad hearing."

"Yeah well your knees sure aren't wearing out."

Daniel was still trying to catch his breath. Jack waited impatiently as the numbers on the elevator slowly changed.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat."

"Who's we?"

"Oh, just Teal'c, Cam, Vala. and I. I was on my way to go ask Sam."

"Oh well, I can't. Sorry, prior engagements."

"Ok, that's cool. So is that what's so important?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So is it like a date or something?"

'_Damn it, he's starting to catch on.'_ Jack was hoping that Daniel wouldn't have enough time to pry too much to figure things out. Hopefully he wouldn't be around when Daniel found out Sam had plans too and hopefully he wouldn't put two and two together. Luckily, the elevator doors opened and before Daniel knew it, Jack had hurried out leaving his question unanswered. He shrugged and headed in the opposite direction towards Sam's office. However when he got there, he discovered her lab dark and deserted. Her stuff was put up and her papers in a neat pile. However she couldn't be gone. Not this early.

"Sam?"

When he got no answer, he hurried up to the infirmary to see if she was getting a check up. On the way in he ran into Siler. Luckily he wasn't carrying any papers.

"Sorry, Dr. Jackson."

"It's ok Siler. Hey Siler, have you seen Colonel Carter?"

"I think she went home sir."

"Uh, ok. Thanks Siler."

"Anytime sir."

As Siler went back into the infirmary, Daniel went up to the ground level to check with the guy at the front desk. Sam didn't say anything about leaving early. Something was up. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that he had made it to the desk and was still talking to himself.

"Um, can I help you with something Dr. Jackson."

"Huh? Oh yes, um did Colonel Carter sign out early today?"

"Yes sir, around 1700 hours."

"Ok, thank you." Daniel said as he turned to head towards his office.

**DANIEL'S OFFICE**

Daniel entered his office to pack up his things for the night to find the rest of team there in their civvies waiting for him.

"Bout time you got here Jackson," said Cameron.

"You look like something is bothering you Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, did you guys know Sam checked out around 1700?"

"No, so what?"

"So what? So when's the last time you remember Sam checking out so early without being ordered to and without telling anyone?"

"Um, never."

"Exactly!"

"Oh Daniel let it go. She's still on the quota thing Dr. Lam set her up for and she probably didn't tell any of us because we were on that tour all day."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Good, can we eat now?"

"Yeah I'll meet you up top."

**JACK'S CAR**

Jack was in his car driving to pick up Sam. Even with the minor distraction named Daniel, he had gotten off the base quicker than he had anticipated. He had quickly changed in the dressing room and hurried to the surface so that no one could ask any questions. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice that the civvies he was wearing were a little more dressed up than normal. He wasn't wearing anything too fancy but still not the normal jeans and a t-shirt. Besides the place he decided to take Sam wasn't that upscale. Hopefully, that wouldn't be a problem. Knowing Sam, he wasn't too worried. He drove along whistling as he approached her house. He had just finished whistling an unknown tune (he must've made it up) when he pulled into her driveway. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ After one last check in the rear view mirror, he got out of the car and proceeded up the walkway to her door.

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed! Reviews please...Chapter 6 coming (a lot faster than chapter 5, I promise!) 


	6. The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

Jack walked up to her door and with one last exhale, knocked. Sam answered the door and the sight knocked the wind out of Jack and all he could do was smile and stare. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a short white skirt and a pink blouse but they fit her perfectly and really brought out the shape of her body. He stood there marveling over the fact that she didn't have to wear the most beautiful outfit to be absolutely gorgeous.

"Uh, sir? Are you ok?"

Jack was brought back from his daze.

"What? Oh, sorry, yeah I'm fine and Sam, if we're going to do this, you've got to drop the 'sir.'"

"Right. Ok…Jack."

Jack liked the way his name sounded coming from her lips. It sounded so natural yet she rarely ever called him that.

"So, shall we?" Jack asked as he offered Sam his arm. She took his arm and he escorted her to his truck. When they got to the truck, he reached in the back and revealed a bouquet of daffodils and held them out to Sam who took them with glee and smelled them.

"Sorry, they're not roses. I…I was running late…"

"No, don't apologize. They're perfect." She replied smiling.

Jack returned the smile and helped her inside the truck. He hurried over to the other side, hopped in, and started the car.

**O'MALLEY'S**

The rest of SG-1 were at O'Malley's for a nice steak dinner. All of them seemed to be having a good time except for Daniel who seemed distracted. He sat there tracing the ring around the top of his beer not paying any attention whatsoever to the conversations going on around him.

"What's wrong Jackson?"

"Huh?" Daniel replied looking up at Cameron.

"You seem preoccupied."

"It's just Sam. I don't know where she could be."

They had called Sam numerous times and even stopped by her house before heading over to O'Malley's to see if she would like to join them. They found her house empty and she wasn't answering her cell phone.

"As long as she's not working on the base, it's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine Daniel."

"Indeed. Colonel Carter is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Yeah, come on Jackson, drink some beer. That'll loosen you up."

Daniel shrugged, gave in, and took a big swig of his beer.

**JACK'S CAR**

"So, where are you taking me?" Sam asked a little too eagerly.

Jack smiled. She was excited and happy to be with him and he was glad.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on Jack, you know I can't stand surprises."

"Wait, that's me. I thought you loved surprises."

"I do."

She smiled and he smiled back before returning his eyes to the road.

"Don't worry. We're almost there."

**O'MALLEY'S**

Daniel had loosened up a bit by the time the food came. Of course the beer had a little…a lot to do with that.

"Remember that time Sam drank that stuff…" Daniel managed to say before bursting out in laughter.

"Indeed. I do not believe I have ever seen something like that before."

"Oh yeah, read the file."

"What happened?" asked Vala.

"Oh you should've been there. She took her…"

Daniel was about to go on when the waitress came with their orders. Just as she was leaving, the group saw Carolyn Lam walk in.

"Hey look who's here Cam." Daniel said motioning towards the door. Cameron turned around in his chair to face the door and quickly turned around once he saw who Daniel was referring too.

"Hey Carolyn!" Daniel yelled across the room and waved her over to their table.

"What are you doing Jackson? Jackson, stop waving your arms. Jackson…Daniel…"

"Hi guys," Carolyn said as she reached the table and stood behind Cameron's chair.

"Hi Carolyn," Cameron replied before returning his gaze back to his plate.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. We were just wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner."

Cameron's head shot up and he glared at Daniel.

"Unless you have plans already. We wouldn't want to interrupt anything," Cam quickly said.

"No, I'd love to. I was just here to get a quick bite to eat before I headed home."

"Well by all means, pull up a chair. Here Teal'c scoot over. Take a seat next to Cameron."

Everyone followed Vala's orders as Carolyn pulled up a chair next to Cameron. Cameron shifted in his seat. _'This is going to be a long night.'_

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF COLORADO SPRINGS**

Jack and Sam finally pulled up into a parking lot in front of a little building. They got out of the car and headed towards the door.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Berkley's. It's about 30 miles from Colorado Springs."

He opened the door for her and followed her in. They walked up to the greeter who was sitting behind a little counter writing on a piece of paper. It was a boy of about seventeen or eighteen. He didn't seem to notice the two walking in.

"Hey Bobby." Jack said with a smile.

The boy stopped writing in mid sentence and looked up. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jack?"

Suddenly a smile grew on the boys face and he hopped out of his chair to greet the old General. Jack eagerly shook the boy's hand before drawing him into an embrace.

"It's so good to see you Uncle Jack. It's been so long."

"I know! Look at you. You're all grown up. Still working for mom and pop I see."

"Yeah just a little while longer. Senior year of high school this year."

"That's great."

"Oh wait here. I've got to go get mom and dad. They'll want to see you."

As the teenager ran to the back to retrieve his parents, Jack turned and smiled at Sam. "Sorry," he mouthed. She smiled back at him to tell him that it was ok. Just then Bobby returned with two other people, a man and a woman. The woman rushed over to Jack and engulfed him in an embrace.

"I don't believe my eyes. Jack O'Neill in the flesh. How have you been?"

"It's good to see you too Nancy. I've been good."

The woman let go of Jack who was soon shaking hands with her husband and then in a short embrace with him as well.

"We thought we may never see you again."

"Oh Bart, you should know me better than that."

Once Jack was released he soon remembered his manners and quickly went to Sam's side and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Bart, Nancy…this is Samantha Carter. Sam this is Bart and Nancy and their son, Bobby. They own the restaurant…and bar."

Jack's arm around Sam didn't go unnoticed by Bart or Nancy and they were quite pleased. Jack had never brought a woman to the restaurant before and by what they could tell he wasn't really dating anyone either. Of course it had been a long time since they last talked to him. Nancy quickly went to greet Jack's female companion.

"Samantha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You can call me Sam and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Oh dear, where are our manners? Bobby why don't you seat the couple? They're not here just to chat with us. Bart get in the kitchen and be ready for whatever they want."

Bart retreated to the kitchen at his wife's command to get his staff ready and Bobby returned with two menus. He led the way to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant part of the building away from the bar and the noise. Nancy had followed.

"Now anything you need, you just ask for it."

"Don't bother looking at the menu. They're already cooking up a couple of house specials for us," Jack whispered to Sam.

"I've got Bart cooking up a couple of house specials for you two. I know you'll enjoy it. It's Jack's favorite…"

"Mom," Bobby said as he motioned for his mother to leave the two alone, "I don't think they came for you to watch their every move either."

The mother and son pair left while bickering between themselves. It was pretty dim in the back of the restaurant and for some odd reason had a sort of romantic feel to it, Sam thought. Sam was about to speak when all of a sudden another person approached their table.

"Jackie boy! What's happening man? Long time, no see."

"Bruce. It's good to see you. Been keeping out of trouble? I'm sure the wife has kept you in line."

"Yeah she sure has. She's over on the other side. Why who do we have here? You brought a woman with you?"

"Bruce this is Sam. Sam, Bruce."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Well the pleasure's all mine. Why don't you join us for a game of pool afterwards? We could always use more people."

"Uh, we'll think about it."

"That means no. Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

The man left the table and reentered the bar part of the building. He grabbed another beer before going to socialize with the regulars again. The silence on the table returned.

"So I'm guessing you know these people?"

"What gave it away?" Jack said with a smile.

"So, what's the story?"

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon Jack. You don't just happen to know these people who own a restaurant and bar miles away from where you used to live. There has to be a story."

"Geez, you and your deductive reasoning," he said smiling, "Well if you _must _know. When I first moved here after Charlie died, I had a lot of sleepless nights. So I would just hop in my truck and drive until I found a place that was open late and could provide beer. One day I ended up here. I had a couple of drinks and was about to leave. I wasn't going to come back except that's when I saw Bobby. He was about six or seven. Looked just like Charlie. For some reason instead of bothering me, it comforted me. So I came back and then again. One time I got really drunk…"

"Imagine that."

"Hey, do you want to hear the story?" Jack said in a jokingly reprimanding way.

"Sorry sir."

He glared at her.

"…Jack."

"Better. Anyways, I got drunk and basically spilled my story to Bart and well we've been pretty close ever since. Bart and Nancy have been like a brother and sister to me."

"They seemed very happy and surprised to see you again."

"Yeah, well I hadn't been getting out here as often as I liked."

"What happened?"

"Oh I just got stuck exploring the galaxy with a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed astrophysicist and a couple of her friends."

She smiled at the reference.

"You know, I've never told anybody about this place much less taken someone here."

"Then why did you decide to bring me here?"

Jack paused and contemplated his response before answering her.

"Because it's special. This place means a lot to me. It helped me move on," he said before looking at her intently, "Like you." He studied her face to read her reaction before continuing, "You're really something special Sam and you mean a lot to me. You have to admit, we've been through a lot together. And in a way, you've helped me move on. I didn't think I could ever care for someone like I cared for Sarah. And then I met you."

Sam stared at him trying to process the words that he had just spoken. They were probably by far the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her and she wasn't exaggerating. Seriously, she would've started crying right then and there had the food not come right then and saved her from the embarrassment.

"Ah, great. I'm starved."

**O'MALLEY'S**

The night had progressed and the team was still laughing and having a good time. Except Cameron suddenly became very quiet once Carolyn joined the group. It was on the verge of being awkward had Daniel not continued to get drunk and liven up the mood. After they had all finished their dinners and Cameron _still_ hadn't said more than a word at a time, Vala had had enough.

"Uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. You mind coming with me Dr. Lam?"

"Oh please, call me Carolyn and of course I'll come with you."

As Carolyn got up and headed towards the bathroom, Vala motioned to Daniel and Teal'c with her head to talk to Cameron before following Carolyn to the ladies' room.

"What's your problem Mitchell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you talking to Carolyn?"

"Why should I, you're speaking enough for the both of us."

"I invited her over here because I thought you liked her."

"Yeah well thanks for the concern boys but I think I can handle finding a woman on my own."

"You do not like Dr. Lam?"

"What? No. I mean, yes. I mean, I don't know. It's just awkward."

"It wasn't awkward before. You two seemed to get along just fine. What happened?"

"I started liking her. That's what happened."

"And that's a problem because…"

"Because she's the General's daughter. Besides, I don't even know if she likes me back."

"I do not believe that to be an issue Cameron Mitchell."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he means she likes you too."

"Whatever guys."

The two men glared at their stubborn companion.

"Ok so let's say she hypothetically did like me. That still doesn't change the fact that she's General Landry's daughter."

"There's nothing in the regulations that forbid that."

"Indeed. Dr. Lam is a civilian."

"Yeah but it still doesn't look right. People will start talking and every promotion I may get in the future will be tainted by the skepticism of favoritism if in fact the General approved of me in the first place. See guys I have been thinking about this and it's just not theoretically possible."

"That is what many have said about General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"Yeah and look at them. I haven't seen them do anything about their potential relationship now that they have the chance to."

**BERKLEY'S**

The rest of Jack and Sam's meal had gone with pleasant chatter between them. They talked about the usual work and their friends and reminisced on old times. Jack told Sam about life in D.C. and his latest trip to his cabin in Minnesota. They then made plans for a trip up to the great lake, just the two of them. After dessert and much persistence, Sam had convinced Jack to stay and shoot a couple games of pool over a few beers. She had dragged him into the bar part of the building and he had introduced her to all the regulars. They all seemed to like her a lot. She turned many of the men's heads when she walked in and even the wives admitted that she was very pretty. She seemed to be able to have a conversation with anyone in the bar. She was funny and she was smart. However most importantly, she seemed to make Jack happy. Sure they had seen Jack happy in the past when he was talking about fishing or the Cubs and hockey but this was a different kind of happy. This was love.

**O'MALLEY'S**

Daniel had had another beer as the guys continued talking about the potential relationships between people when they saw the girls approaching again.

"Alright, here they come. You are going to talk to her."

"Did you not heart the conversation we just had?"

"Well you can at least be pleasant."

"Pleasant?"

Yup Daniel was definitely drunk.

"Alright, on one condition."

"Name it."

"No more beer for you Jackson."

"Hello boys. Miss us?"

"More than you know," Daniel slurred as Vala patted him on the head.

Carolyn and Vala retook their respective seats as the waitress came by with another round of beer.

"Would you care for another one?" Cameron offered Carolyn.

"Sure."

"We'll take three. None for that guy over there," he said pointing to Daniel.

"Why don't we play a couple of games of pool?" Vala suggested.

"Sounds good. You in Jackson?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a second."

"I don't really know how to play," Carolyn confessed.

"It's alright, I'll teach you."

The three humans and two aliens stood up from their seats, left a tip, and headed towards the billiard tables. They found a vacant one and started to set the game up.

**BERKLEY'S**

Sam had already won three games in a row against the bar's best pool player and had taken in quite a sum of cash.

"Care to go again?"

"Nah, I think I'll stop while I'm behind."

"Smart move," replied Jack with a smile as he took another swig of his beer.

"Anyone else want to play?"

"Jack why don't you play her?"

"Cause I know she's going to kick my ass."

The bar laughed at the comment and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Besides it's getting late. You ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Well it was very nice meeting you all! Maybe we'll see each other again."

"So do we," said Stan the bartender.

Jack and Sam said their goodbyes and headed towards the door. Nancy pulled Jack aside as Bart helped Sam put on her coat.

"Hold on to this one Jack. She's something special."

"Yeah, she sure is. Thanks."

"We just want to see you happy."

"Well I don't think that's going to be a problem with her."

Jack smiled as Nancy squeezed his hand. He then went to the door and followed Sam out giving the family one last reassuring smile before they left. Yup things had gone well and the night wasn't over yet.

**O'MALLEY'S**

The team had managed to get in a game before Daniel was about to pass out for good. So Teal'c offered to drive him and Vala back to the base to sober up leaving Cameron teaching Carolyn the art of billiards.

"So you still want to continue?"

"It's ok. Can I take a rain check?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

Cameron paid the bartender as he followed Carolyn out grabbing their coats at the door.

"I'll walk you to your car. Where is it?"

"Actually I took a cab so I'll just get another one."

"What? Nonsense, I'll give you a ride."

Carolyn consented knowing that it was getting late. She didn't mind saving the extra bucks either. So they hopped into Cameron's sport's car and drove off. Cameron soon pulled into Carolyn's driveway and the two just sat there for a while.

"Well thanks for the ride. It was very nice of you."

"Oh sure, any time."

"Well I better be going. I've got a busy day tomorrow. Ya know, lots of tests and physicals. Including yours." She stopped embarrassed by what she had just said. That was uncalled for. She didn't have to go into that much detail. Cameron just laughed silently.

"Yeah well I'll be there. Good night."

"Good night," she replied as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey Carolyn."

She stopped and bent over to look through the window.

"Maybe we could talk sometime," Cameron said half stating, half asking.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said smiling.

Cameron returned the smile as she stood back up and headed up towards the door. He waited until she was inside before starting the car up again and driving off.

**SAM'S HOUSE**

Jack pulled up in Sam's driveway and walked her up to her door. She took out her keys and started fidgeting with them.

"I had a nice time tonight. Thank you Jack."

"No problem. We should do it again sometime."

"Yes, I'd like that."

There was a silence as neither of them knew exactly what to do. _'Do I kiss her? Is that moving too fast? We've been waiting for 9 years now how much slower can you get? If only she would give me a sign.'_

"Would you like to come in?"

Jack smiled. _'Sign given and sign received.'_

"Yeah."

Sam smiled back at him and then proceeded to open her door and lead him inside. Jack eagerly followed closing the door behind him.

* * *

So did ya like? Reviews greatly wanted and much appreciated...


	7. Change of Plans

Sorry it's been so long guys.End of the school year andvacationhave been hectic. Hopefully the next few chapters will come quickly. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Change of Plans

Sam opened her eyes and she was in her bedroom. Last night was the best night's sleep she had gotten in a really long time. With very little motion she looked at the clock. 0630. Oh good she could go back to sleep. She shifted a little in bed and suddenly became conscious of an arm around her waist. It pulled her closer to the body behind her which came to nestle its face on her neck.

"You awake?"

"Yeah," she said as she turned around and came face to face with Jack.

"Hi."

"Hi," Sam said as she started giggling.

"Hey, no giggling," Jack said as he went up to kiss her which she gladly accepted. "I had fun last night."

"Me too. Last night was great," she said with a smile. There was a pause before she continued, "So…"

"So?"

"So what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

Sam's smile was growing with each word that came out of his mouth.

"Is this really happening?" she whispered.

"Ya sure ya betcha," Jack replied as he kissed her again. He wrapped his arms around her body and brought her as close to his as possible. He slowly made his way down her neck…

'_Simpson's theme song'_

"Argh," he said as he started to reach for his cell phone.

"Don't answer it," Sam replied as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

That surprised Jack. He didn't expect something like that to come from Sam.

"I have to. It could be the President."

He picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and then answered it.

"What do you want?" Jack snapped as he mouthed "Daniel" to a waiting Sam who then understood and sank back into the bed. Daniel had the worst timing.

"_Hey Jack. Where are you?"_

"Why do you want to know?"

"_Because you said you would get here early today and help me out."_

"I did?"

"_Yeah, are you busy?"_

"Uh, yeah just a little. Can it wait?"

"_Not really."_

Jack groaned.

"Alright, I'll be there."

"_Ok thanks."_

"No problem."

"_I really appreciate it."_

"Uh, huh."

"_Ya know this reminds me…"_

"Daniel!"

"_Yeah Jack?"_

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to just hang up on ya."

"_Right. Ok, yeah, see ya…"_

Jack snapped the phone closed. He turned to look at Sam.

"Ya leaving?"

"Yeah, supposedly I promised Daniel I would go in early to help him with something or something. I don't remember agreeing to anything. Don't know how he talked me into that one."

"Well he's not dumb."

"Yeah well sometimes I wish he were. Like now." He leaned over to kiss her and she drew him deeper into it. Jack was about to indulge but stopped and leaned back.

"We'll finish this later," he said with a smile. Suddenly Sam's house phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Daniel."

Jack just shook his head as he gave Sam one last kiss on the cheek before heading towards the bathroom. Sam answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You alright?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Oh well just checking to make sure you didn't fall off the edge of the planet or anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"We couldn't reach you all night. You weren't answering your phone."

"Oh yeah. I was, um, busy."

"Doing what?"

"Just relaxing a little that's all. I couldn't concentrate yesterday."

"Oh ok. You coming in today?"

"Yeah I'll be in a little later."

"Good, there's something I want to show you. It's really exciting…"

As Daniel rambled on, Jack came out of the bathroom and went over to give Sam a goodbye kiss as he headed out. He looked at her one more time smiling at the sight of her just sitting on the bed talking to Daniel with the light coming through and reflecting off of her hair. It was a beautiful scene and Jack took in every bit of it and placed it in his memory. Yup, that picture would get him through the day.

**SGC DANIEL'S OFFICE**

It was 1030 hours. Jack had arrived at the base at 0715 hours where Daniel was waiting for him at the entrance of the elevator. He proceeded to go on about some artifact or another and its significance in the culture of their latest mission. Then for the next 3 hours and 15 minutes, Jack had helped Daniel catalogue artifacts. One after another. They just never seemed to end.

"Are we almost done?" Jack asked as he struggled to lift a very large artifact onto the table while Daniel read its report.

"Not really. I've been so busy lately that I got behind on cataloguing so I thought I would take this little break to catch up."

"Daniel, you're really going to have to get a new hobby. May I suggest one that doesn't weigh as much. I prefer stamps myself."

"Huh?" Daniel said as he flipped the page and looked up to see Jack almost drop the artifact. He quickly rushed to help him and examined the piece of stone to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Yeah…you go ahead…and make sure it's in one piece. I'm…just…fine." Jack said between breaths.

Daniel continued to examine the artifact when Sam walked in and gave Jack a confused look.

"Apparently I promised Daniel I would help catalogue today."

She giggled and didn't stop even when he shot her a look.

"Hey Daniel, you said you had something to show me?"

Daniel looked up from the artifact and looked at Sam.

"Oh yeah! Good you're here. Um, Jack, we can take a little break now."

"Sounds good to me." Jack proceeded to exit the room as quickly as possible making a mental note to be sure to thank Carter for saving him, "Don't forget the mission tour at 1400 hours."

"We'll be there sir."

"Oh Jack you are coming back right?" Daniel looked up towards the door to find no one standing there. Sam laughed.

"So what is so exciting today?"

"Have you ever heard of Alan Strickland?"

"Yeah, he's a reporter. His stuff is really good. I like it."

"I thought you would. Anyways, he's an old colleague of mine. Well sort of. We worked on one project together."

"Uh huh? And…?"

"Well he contacted me the other day and apparently the magazine he's working at now is doing a special on today's top leading scientists around the world. Your name came up, somehow found out that I'm working with you and asked me to ask you if you would be interested in doing an interview."

"I dunno Daniel. I don't really like reporters. Remember Bregman? I sounded so stupid talking to him."

"This'll be better Sam. No cameras. Well they will take some pictures of you…but no video cameras."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Sam, you are like the top scientist in the world and perhaps arguably in the galaxy!"

"What if he asks about my work? What am I going to say? Oh yeah I work on naquadah generators. What's naquadah? Oh it's just an alien substance that our alien enemies use to multiply their alien weapon power. Yeah I think that'll go over just great."

"You don't have to talk about what you do exactly. Just talk about your theories and wormhole physics and all the stuff that you're a genius about."

Daniel looked at Sam's doubting face. This would be a good thing for her to do. She would actually get credit for what she's accomplished as a scientist and even as an officer in the Air Force. Sure she had received awards, medals, and promotions in the past but a little publicity here and there wasn't a bad thing. He knew of course in their case it was more of a bad thing than a good thing but Sam deserved something like this and he wasn't going to let her give it up so easily.

"At least think about it ok?"

"Fine. I'd better go get ready for our mission later."

"What mission?"

"The off-word tour we're supposed to give the politicians today."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Weren't you wondering why the General was still here today?"

"Uh no. Not really. I had someone to help me catalogue."

"Yes, and I know he enjoyed every minute of it." She smirked as she left her archeologist friend to his precious artifacts.

**SGC SAM'S OFFICE**

Sam had grabbed a bowl of blue Jell-o in the commissary on her way to her lab. She was now enjoying it while reading over her latest doohickey report. She had pushed every thought of Daniel's offer out of her head but told herself that she would have to think about it sooner or later especially since she told Daniel she would. She was so distracted trying to focus on the words in front of her while these thoughts ran through her mind that she didn't notice Jack standing and waiting for her to acknowledge him in the doorway. Finally he grew impatient.

"Whatcha doing?"

She looked up with a spoonful of Jell-o in her mouth.

"Just reading. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Jack took the conversation as an invitation so he proceeded to walk into the lab and take a seat on the stool opposite of Sam.

"So…Daniel tells me that someone wants to write an article about you."

"Yeah, it's some reporter for a magazine that wants to do a special on the world's top leading scientists today."

"I think you should do it."

"What? You do?"

"Yeah. I mean well you _are_ one if not _the _world's top leading scientist. It wouldn't be a very accurate article without you in it."

"Yes but the nature of my work…"

"We've gotten past it before. C'mon Carter, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't make me order you to take it."

"Ok sir, I'll consider it."

"Good. Did this talk help?"

"How much do you get if I say yes?"

"15 bucks."

"I can't believe he's paying you to talk to me."

"Yes, well let's not tell him that I told you."

"Ok." She said with a nod and a smile.

"So, did you want to do something tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd loved to."

"Same time? Your house?"

"Sounds good."

"Good, well I'm going to get ready for that oh so exciting off world tour. Don't be late."

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

General Landry and SG-1 were in the briefing room explaining the different elements of the planet the representatives were going to be gating to that day.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Today you will be traveling over 3 million light years to a planet we have designated as P3X-562. It is a friendly planet and we have already made contact with the locals before and they have greeted us with kindness ever since. We are sending you here today so that Dr. Jackson can explain a little about the ruins there and that Colonel Carter will show you some fascinating technology that we have acquired from this planet. Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c will be your guides and General O'Neill will also accompany you. Dr. Jackson will now briefly explain a little about the culture there."

As Daniel rose to speak, Walter walked in and waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yes Walter?"

"Sir, there is a phone call for General O'Neill. They say it's urgent."

"You can take it in my office Jack."

Jack nodded and rose out of his chair and went into Hank's office. It was Washington.

"O'Neill."

_"Yes General this is Major Davis. The President's requested that you call him immediately."_

"But I'm in Colorado escorting the representatives around the SGC. We're about to take our off world mission."

"_I'm afraid this has taken priority over that sir. There will be an explanation given to them on their return. But for now you need to call the White House."_

"I understand. Thank you Major."

Jack hung up the phone and returned to the briefing room. Sam had just finished up her brief explanation and the team was ready to go.

"Uh, looks like I'm not going on this one campers."

"What? Why not?"

"Urgent business in Washington. Hank I'm going to need to use your red phone."

"Of course. The rest of you, you have a go."

The team led the representatives down to the embarkation room as General Landry headed to the dialing room. Sam lingered behind.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Look Sam I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm sure it's fine. I've got to call the President. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

"Me too." He said with a smile. Sam turned to join the team downstairs.

"Hey Sam." She stopped and turned around to look at him, "Be careful."

"Always."

After exchanging smiles, Sam turned to head towards the gateroom while Jack proceeded into General Landry's office. Once in the office, he sat down in the big comfy chair that he missed oh so much and picked up the red phone.

"Mr. President? This is General O'Neill calling as requested sir."

Jack was only on the phone with President Hayes for 15 minutes asking the many questions that were going through his head but only receiving a few vague answers.

"_I promise everything will be explained when you arrive in Washington. A plane will be leaving in 1 hour for you and those from the SGC selected to go on this mission. I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to spring this on you like this but the urgency for this mission went up with the rise in planets taken over by the Ori. You'll understand why I chose you to lead this mission when you get there. You're the best man for the job."_

"Yes sir."

"_Oh and another thing. You can't tell anyone of the project. Not even SG-1. General Landry will be the only one at the SGC to know about this mission."_

"Yes sir."

"_Great. I'll see you in about an hour."_

As he hung up the phone, Jack let out a great sigh.

"Great. We're already covering up classified information to the general public. Now we have like super classified information that we keep away from our own people."

This was going to be a hard one. What was he going to tell the guys? More importantly what was he supposed to tell Sam? Well he had an hour to figure it out.

* * *

Reviews much appreciated! 


	8. The Letdown

Hey everyone. It's been a very long time since I last posted a chapter and for that I'm really sorry. I had some chapters written but I had to fill in a couple of plot holes before posting. Hopefully I will be able to post several chapters more consistently this time. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Letdown

"According to the historical records, the planet has never been ruled by the Goa'uld. And if you look over here. This symbol translates into 'disease.' I have reason to believe that this culture experienced a great epidemic much like the Black Plague on earth. It was carried by small rodents much like mice and…"

Daniel had been going on for a good hour and a half about the history of the planet. If the representatives were bored they sure weren't showing it.

"But this part is what I found very interesting…"

Daniel paused and one of the representatives took the opportunity to interrupt the long winded archeologist.

"Uh, Dr. Jackson perhaps…"

"Wait a second." Daniel looked around expecting everyone else to read his mind only to find blank looks on their faces. "I completely missed this section of the text. I don't know how. I'm sorry but I have to check this out."

"No, no. It's fine, really. Colonel Carter, why don't you show us this piece of technology that's we've been hearing so much about."

"Ok, right this way."

With that, Cameron and Vala went with Sam to lead the representatives to the other side of the ruins while Teal'c stayed with Daniel.

**SGC**

Jack had finished packing what little items he had brought to Colorado and was headed towards Sam's lab to drop off a note explaining what little information he could tell her. He had gone through dozens of drafts and therefore was running a little behind on getting to the airport. He was hurrying through the corridors when he heard his name being called from behind.

"General O'Neill! General O'Neill!"

He stopped and turned as Walter ran into him.

"Sorry sir."

"What is it Walter? I'm sort of in a hurry."

"The car to take you to the airport is waiting at the surface sir."

Jack looked at his watched and knew that he had to leave now.

"All right, thank you Walter. Actually could you do me a favor? Can you drop this note off in Colonel Carter's lab?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Jack hurried to the elevator to reach the surface. Walter took the note and headed towards Sam's lab. On the way he was stopped by General Landry.

"Walter!"

"Yes sir?"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"Just delivering a letter to Colonel Carter's lab."

"Oh good. Well Dr. Lee has some papers and models concerning the latest artifact from P4X-298. If you could go retrieve those and deliver them to Colonel Carter's lab along with the letter."

"Yes sir."

Walter then turned around and started walking in the opposite direction to Dr. Lee's lab collecting a few SF's along the way to help him out. When they arrived at Dr. Lee's lab they found him buried in paperwork.

"Dr. Lee? We're here to deliver some materials to Colonel Carter's lab."

"Oh yes. It's everything in that corner over there."

Walter and the thee SF's looked over and saw a pile of papers along with the artifact and several tools and measurement readers. Walter motioned to the SF's who picked up the heavy materials while Walter followed picking up the stack of papers.

"There are a couple of CD's in that stack with the readings that we've recorded so far. We haven't had much luck with this one but I'm sure Colonel Carter will be able to figure it out. Oh be very careful with that! That radiation reader is one of the most sensitive ones in the world. It measures even the slightest radiation levels. They cost a fortune so I wouldn't drop it if I were you."

"Yes sir. We'll be very careful."

As he said that the device started to slip from the SF's grip. Walter dropped the papers he was holding and lunged forward to save the object from breaking. Dr. Lee almost lost it and immediately went to check for damages. Meanwhile Walter and the other SF were picking up the loose papers. After they had gathered them all, the SF's left the lab quickly followed by Walter towards Sam's lab. As Dr. Lee headed back to his work he noticed a piece of paper folded up on the floor. He picked it up and was about to rush after Walter to put it in the stack when he noticed General O'Neill's handwriting on the front. It was addressed to Sam. He shrugged and put it in his lab pocket. He decided that he would just give it to her when she got back. And with that he retuned to his work.

**SGC GATEROOM**

By the time SG-1 returned home safely it was 1700 hours. Sam quickly left the gateroom and headed towards the locker room leaving the rest of SG-1 to escort the representatives to briefing room. On the way, she noticed a lot of people headed towards the upper levels too. She was so entrapped in thought that she bumped into Walter.

"Oh sorry Colonel Carter."

"It's alright Walter. Where is everyone going?"

"General Landry has ordered everyone off of Level 28 until further notice."

"Why?"

"No clue, ma'am. I'm just following orders."

"Right of course. Have you seen General O'Neill?"

"He's gone ma'am."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. Thank you.

Sam got more and more excited about tonight as she got closer to the locker room. He had left early to get ready to get ready for tonight! She hurried her pace at the thought.

Sam showered and dressed and in 20 minutes flat she was on her way to the elevator.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

Jack had landed in D.C. around 1500 hours and was escorted to the White House. Many questions were still running through his mind. He arrived at the Oval Office at 1545.

"Jack! I'm glad you got here safely."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Jack said a little agitated.

"I know, I know. You want to get right down to business. You want to know why I've called you here."

"Yes sir."

"Please, have a seat. As I told you over the phone, I want you to train our top recruits for battle with the Ori. The Ori are gaining strength and numbers. We need a way to stop them. Time is running out fast. Since our last meeting, the plans for the fleet have been approved as the counsel has started to see the Ori as a threat. Action has already been started. The berinium has helped in increasing the power of our ships and just last week while you were gone we had a successful test on an anti-prior weapon and progress has been made ever since."

"I'm sorry sir but I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

"The time is now Jack. This project is moving fast and it'll only move faster with you. I want you to head all operations including teaching the recruits about alien vessels and also be a liaison between earth and the base."

"Liaison? Between earth?"

"Yes Jack, we're building the fleet on another planet. Jack, I really need you on this one. You're the best there is when it comes to fighting alien enemies."

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"We really don't know right now. It could be months."

"Months. Right. Now why can't we tell anyone else at the SGC?"

"We really want to keep this project as secret as possible. We don't want anyone to find out about this fleet especially not our enemies. What our people don't know, they can't tell. It'll only be on a need to know basis. So what do you say? You in?"

**SAM'S HOUSE**

Sam had been home for 45 minutes and she had gone through 20 different outfits and hairstyles. She didn't know if Jack was gong to go more formal tonight. Maybe she should call him.

'_Ring, ring. Ring, ring.'_

"_This is General O'Neill. I am unable to answer my phone right now for some reason so just leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll decide whether or not I want to call you back."_

Voicemail. He was probably getting ready as well. She hung up without leaving a message. She decided that she would play it safe and chose a skirt and blouse again. However this time the skirt was longer and wavier while the blouse was a little more revealing.

**OFFWORLD BASE**

Jack left the White House at 1630 and went to convene with the others in an abandoned warehouse in downtown D.C. Once there, they were all beamed away with Asgard technology and sent to Level 28 in Cheyenne Mountain. It was completely deserted except for a waiting General Landry. He gave them all a few encouraging words and then started the dialing sequence to P6X-932, a planet that SG-1 had just recently visited on a recon mission for the very purpose of scoping it out for this mission. As the troops proceeded to step through the gate transferring any and all necessary resources for the next few months, Jack went to the control room to have a few words with General Landry.

"_Keep a good eye on everything while I'm gone, Hank."_

"_Will do Jack." Landry replied understanding exactly what and who Jack meant, "God speed."_

"_Thanks Hank."_

And those had been the final words Jack heard before stepping through the event horizon to the other side. That was almost an hour ago and now he was sitting in his quarters on an alien planet and all he could think about was Sam. He looked at his watch. 1900 hours. It was time for their second date which didn't make things any better for him. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes dreaming about the one thing that would get him through the next several months. He dreamt about the day he return to earth to see Sam's loving face again and look into her beautiful blue eyes and touch her soft skin and kiss her lips. Yes, he thought of these things as he drifted off to sleep.

**SAM'S HOUSE**

Sam looked at the clock again. 2100 hours. She had already called Jack 8 times and had called everyone who might know where he could be. No one seemed to know where he was. She even called his office in D.C. in case for some bizarre reason he was there. His secretary said that he was on extended vacation. It wasn't like Jack not to call. She was getting worried. She sighed and turned the TV back on as she sat waiting next to the telephone.

* * *

As always, reviews appreciated...


	9. Moving On

A lot has happened in the Stargate world since I last wrote. Just wanted to remind everybody that this is written right after S8 so the very beginning of S9.

* * *

Chapter 9: Moving On

Sunlight shone through Sam's window and into her eyes waking her up. She squinted not wanting to open them. She waited wishing for a strong arm to be around her waist and pull her closer, but it didn't come. Then Sam was hit hard with the hurtful truth. He never came. He never called. Jack had stood her up. Her heart sank fast and deep into her stomach. She wanted to burst out in tears, but didn't know what good that would do. Something must've come up because this was so not like Jack. _'Maybe he got held up at the base and couldn't call.'_ Sam knew this was just her holding onto every last strand of hope she could get a grasp on. However, that hope was enough to give her strength to get off the couch where she had fallen asleep the night before. She quickly got ready and headed to the base hoping to find Jack there and ask him about what happened last night.

**SGC BRIEFING ROOM**

Besides General Landry, Sam was the last one to arrive in the briefing room.

"Have you seen General O'Neill?" she asked Daniel as she took her seat next to him.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. I don't think he's here. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that we were supposed to meet up last night and he never showed up."

"Meet up? As in a date?"

Before Sam could answer, General Landry walked in with a file folder in his hands.

"At ease." Landry commanded the team as he sat down at the head of the table. "Dr. Jackson, what do we have today?"

"We have P9A-875. A fairly pleasant planet with a lot of characteristics similar to Earth's. I'm hoping we'll come into some human contact but if not, then at least find some interesting historical artifacts. I don't believe that this planet was ever inhabited by the Goa'uld, so it should be interesting to find out what kind of history it has…"

As Daniel rambled on more about his speculations and hopes for this next recon mission, Sam couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Jack didn't seem to be on the base so she was racking her brain trying to figure out where else he could possibly be. Then, she remembered that Walter was the one that had told her that he was gone. He was her best shot at figuring out where exactly he was "gone" to.

"Ok then," said General Landry, whose voice brought Sam back to reality, "This seems fairly routine so how about you embark at 1100 hours."

"Yes sir," replied Cameron.

Once General Landry left, Sam rushed out of the room before anyone could ask her any questions. She was on the hunt to find Walter. She didn't have to go looking far as she bumped into him in the hallway.

"Walter! Oh good, just the person I was looking for."

"What can I do for you Colonel?"

"Yesterday, I asked you where General O'Neill was and you said that he was gone already. Do you know where he went?"

"Yes ma'am. He's back in Washington, D.C."

"Washington. D.C.?!"

"Yes ma'am. The President ordered him back to the White House."

"Do you know why?"

"No ma'am. That's all I know. Sorry."

"It's ok. Thank you, Walter."

Sam quickly walked back to her office deep in thought. _'Back in D.C.? Why wouldn't he have called? Did he not care about what happened to me? I better give him a call.'_ She gave his cell phone a call and got the voicemail like she had done last night. After a few minutes of debating whether or not she wanted to call his apartment in D.C., she picked up the phone and dialed. After several rings, she was only disappointed by the voice of his answering machine. _'Damnit. Where the hell is he?' _She was still so lost in thought that she did not notice Daniel walk into her office and sit down next to her.

"Sam…Sam…Sam!"

Startled, she quickly turned to see Daniel with a concerned look on his face.

"You ok? You seem a little out of it today."

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well, my friend Alan was wondering if you wanted to do that interview with him. He says he needs to know by the end of the day. I was wondering if you had thought about it anymore."

"Oh yeah, um, sure. I'd be glad to."

"Really? Great. This is going to be really great Sam. That fifteen bucks didn't go to waste. I'm going to let him know and give him your phone number. He'll probably be calling you in the next couple of days."

"Ok, sounds good." Sam replied as Daniel left and she went back into her trance.

**OFFWORLD BASE ON P6X-932**

A day did not go by when Jack did not think about Sam. It was sort of distracting but he did his best to keep focused on the task at hand. It was still in the early stages, but so far the project was going quite well. He hoped that he would be able to get back to Sam very soon. He was in his office, or the tent that acted as his office while on P6X-932, when Colonel Carson entered with the new reporting Colonel to oversee a new section of scientists. Before Jack could look up at the two officers, the new Colonel spoke.

"Colonel Carter reporting for duty, sir," came a woman's voice.

It didn't sound familiar but it was similar enough to make Jack's head shoot up to look at the woman whose voice he had heard. Although he knew it was impossible, every part of him hoped that it was her. To his disappointment, it wasn't. Instead stood a shorter brunette woman saluting him. She stood waiting for him to give her orders but he was still startled.

"General?" said Colonel Carson.

"Oh yes, yes…at ease Colonel Carter. Glad to have you aboard."

"Thank you sir."

As the two colonels left the general alone, he was hit with more yearning for _his_ Colonel Carter and he drifted off wondering what she was doing right now and if she was missing him as much as he missed her.

**SGC SAM'S LAB**

It had been five days since Sam had last heard from Jack. She called both his cell and his apartment several times a day only to get his voice mail or answering machine. This was driving her insane! She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in days and she was distracted all the time at work. She had no desire to work on any doohickeys and her friends were starting to notice that something was up. She had finally confided in Daniel about what had happened between them and he tried to comfort her as much as he could. He told her to keep herself busy and focus on her interview with the reporter, Alan Strickland, to keep her mind off of Jack. She was in her lab that morning finishing up some paperwork when Daniel walked in.

"Hey Sam. I didn't think you were coming in today. Don't you have your interview with Alan today?"

"Yeah, I just had to come in to finish some things."

"Ok. How are you holding up?"

"Good…better. Thanks for asking and thanks for everything you've done Daniel. You've been a big help these past few days."

"Anytime Sam."

"Ok, well I think I'm just about done here. I will catch you later. Say hi to the guys for me. Thanks."

Sam gathered her things and rushed out of her lab.

**OFFWORLD BASE ON P6X-932**

It was nighttime on P6X-932 and Jack was in his bed staring at the ceiling. In his hands were letters that he had written to Sam. He had the means of sending the back to Earth to her, but for some reason he couldn't do it. He still couldn't mention anything about the nature of his mission or even where he was. Therefore, his letters were very vague because he didn't want to lie to her. He pulled out one and read it to himself.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know that I left without an explanation or even a goodbye. I did not have much time and for that I am truly sorry. It was never my intention for things to work out this way and I hope that you are not upset because that was never my intention. If you are hurt, I hope that you will be able to forgive me because I want nothing but for you to be happy. Just know that I think about you constantly and my heart yearns for you from where I am. I wish that soon I will be able to return to you and continue what we had just begun. I know that we are just starting this new relationship between us, but I want you to know that you mean everything to me and I love you._

_With love always,_

_Jack_

This letter he read every night. Although he had poured out his heart into it, it was not enough to make up for what he had done to her. He knew that he did not have much of a choice in the matter, but that did not make him feel better. Carefully folding up the letter and placing it back in the envelope, Jack placed the pile of letters back under his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**A LOCAL COFFEE SHOP**

It was 1100 and Sam promptly walked into the coffee shop to meet Alan Strickland. She scanned the room looking for him. She vaguely knew what he looked like but it was good enough to recognize him sitting at a table in the corner. As she walked over to him, he stood up from his chair to greet her.

"Hi, Alan Strickland?"

"Yes, and you must be Samantha Carter. It's very nice to meet you." He said as he offered his hand for a handshake. She shook his hand a proceeded to take off her coat and place it on the back of the chair. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You have? I didn't know my work was that well known."

"Yes, well it is my job to know the best of the best and from what Daniel has told me you are one of the best physicists in the world, perhaps even the whole universe."

"Excuse me?" Sam replied a little stunned by his choice of words.

"Oh well, that's how Daniel put it. I was merely trying to be flattering. I didn't know that a physicist could be so attractive." Alan replied with a charming smile.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Sam said slightly blushing. She was taken aback by his forwardness. Was he flirting with her?

"Anyways, let's get down to the interview, shall we?"

"Of course."

Alan proceeded to explain what the purpose of his article was exactly and why he had chosen Sam to participate in it. He asked Sam a series of question involving her work and her theories. She carefully answered them which wasn't too hard for her after her vast experience at covering things up to the public. The interview continued in a regular fashion but soon transformed into friendly chatter about likes and dislikes and how they each knew Daniel. Before she knew it two hours had gone by.

"Wow, look at the time. I have another interview scheduled in half an hour. It was a pleasure talking with you Samantha."

"The pleasure was all mine Mr. Strickland."

"Please, call me Alan. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me sometime."

Although she knew that he was attracted to her, Sam did not think that their conversation would lead to something like this. She wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Um, well I'm pretty busy this week with work and all."

"That's fine. I have your number. Do you mind if I call you sometime?"

Sam hesitated. What was she to do now?

"Sure. That would be fine."

"Ok, well until next time."

"Bye."

Sam watched Alan leave the coffee shop and she was left sitting and thinking about what had just happened. She had never met anyone quite like him. Yes he was charming and handsome, but wasn't it too soon? I mean it hadn't been a week since she had heard from Jack. She needed time to recover. At least she had bought herself the rest of the week. She could just ignore him until he got the picture.

**SGC COMMISARY**

Three more weeks had passed and so far Sam's plan was failing. Alan's attempt to take out same had not ceased or even dwindled. In fact, with each excuse she gave him, he seemed more determined to take her out. She wasn't sure what to do. She still felt that it was too soon. Deep down, she was hoping to hear from Jack and everything would be ok. She pondered this things while eating her blue jell-o when Daniel and Teal-c joined her.

"Hey Sam, Alan called me again asking about you. Will you please just go out with him once?"

"You think I should Daniel?"

"Yes. I do."

"Honestly? Or are you just saying that so he'll stop calling you?"

"No really Sam. I think you should. It'll be good for you."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"It might be, but I think this will help. I mean it's been what a month since you last heard from him?"

"Daniel Jackson has a point. However, I believe in absolute loyalty when a man and woman love each other. Do you not remember how upset I was when I returned to Chulak to find my wife remarried?"

"Yes, we remember Teal'c. However, she was your wife. Sam, you and Jack weren't exclusive yet or even that serious in dating terms. You guys went on one date."

"But it was serious Daniel."

"Look I like Jack. He's like a brother to me, but Sam, you shouldn't have to keep waiting for him like this, with no explanation and no communication. He can never expect something like this from you. It's one date. It doesn't have to be serious. If you don't like the guy or think it's too soon, you don't have to go out with him again. I think you should at least try."

"You're right Daniel. I think I'll give Alan a call back."

Sam gave Alan a call back and took him up on his dinner offer. They met that Saturday and Alan took her to a really fancy restaurant with a really expensive menu. She wasn't sure if this is how he usually ate or if he was just trying to make an elaborate impression on her. Either way, she decided that she was going to give this guy and shot and enjoy herself tonight, something that she had not done in a really long time.

"I recommend the chicken, it's some of the best in the country. However, the fish is also very excellent."

"So you come here often?"

"Every so often with clients and friends. The guy who owns this place is a close friend. I used to write restaurant reviews before I got my current job. I wrote him a really good review and we've been friends ever since." Alan said with a smile which Sam returned.

After their orders were taken, they started a light friendly conversation. Sam found it surprisingly easy to pick up where they had left off at the coffee shop even though it had been almost a month. She still found him charming and funny. His stories were interesting and she wanted to know more about him. He was born and raised in New York, but once he started his writing career, he moved all around the country. His favorite sports were basketball and football and he had a hobby of riding motorcycles. He was quite intelligent and actually understood a fair amount of what Sam had to say about her job and physics. The conversation continued through dinner and dessert and Sam found herself enjoying Alan's company.

On the way home, it was a bit more silent than at dinner. Alan kept looking over as if he were trying to get into Sam's mind. When they arrived to her house, Alan walked her up to the door.

"I had a great time tonight Sam."

"Me too Alan."

"You sound surprised by that."

"I think I was actually."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. Would you want to do it again sometime?"

Sam was hesitant but she thought that he deserved a second date.

"Yes, I'd really like that."

* * *

Hope you liked it! More to come really soon...in the mean time review. )


	10. Jack's Return

Chapter 10: Jack's Return

It was just another normal day as Samantha Carter woke up and got out of bed. She went through her regular routine as she grabbed a cup of coffee on the way out the door. The drive to work was uneventful and it seemed like it would be a regular day at work as well. As she entered her office and set her papers down on the table, she turned on her desk lamp to reveal a picture of Alan and her. She sighed as she thought about this past half year. It was Alan and her four month anniversary today. It was also exactly six months since she had last heard from Jack. She never did find out where he was. However, General Landry assured her in an inconspicuous way that he was fine but he couldn't tell her anything else. Wherever he was, she hoped that he was safe and doing well.

**OFFWORLD BASE ON P6X-932**

The morning had just begun for Jack and everyone else on P6X-932. People were just finishing up breakfast and on their way to their respective stations and labs. Jack was in the commissary eating his bowl of Fruit Loops while reading over some reports. All of a sudden, Colonel Carson came bursting into the commissary.

"Sir, you're needed in the control room immediately."

"What for?" Jack said as he took one last bite of his Fruit Loops as he stood up to leave.

"Radars are picking up a fleet of ships heading our way."

With that, Jack picked up his pace a little towards the control room.

"What do we got?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

The technician pulled up a picture from the satellites.

"Those are ships from the Lucian Alliance."

"How did they find us?" asked Colonel Carson.

"There's only one way I can think of. But we can't concern ourselves with that right now. It's only moments before they start an attack. Can we fight back?"

"Not with the ships sir. The weapons have been disconnected while we installed the new technology."

"Alright, start dialing the Alpha site." Jack ordered as he ran to the intercom system.

"This is General O'Neill. I'm ordering a full evacuation of this base immediately. All personnel head to the Stargate."

"What are you going to do sir?" asked his second-in-command, Colonel Travis.

"I'm going to buy them more time."

"I'm coming with you sir."

Jack was about to object but seeing that he would be doing so in vain, he succumbed to Travis' plea.

"We all are." Carson said with a small group of soldiers behind him nodding their heads.

"Ok, Travis you're in charge of the evacuation. I want everyone off of this planet. The rest of you, with me."

Jack headed out of the control room and towards the armory avoiding the scientists rushing to the Stargate with as much research in their hands as they could carry. Once at the armory, they all loaded up on C4's and P-90's.

"What are we doing sir?"

"Blowing this place up. We can't let any of the anti-prior technology get into their hands. Load the C4's in the critical locations."

They all spread out at his orders. Just as Jack had planted the last C4 and headed towards the Stargate, the first explosion was heard. Jack and the rest of the soldiers headed towards the gate returning fire when they could. On the second fly by, the ships targeted the gate.

"Go Carson, go! Don't wait up." Jack screamed above the shooting to Carson who was holding the gate open for them. Carson hesitated before obeying orders and disappearing to the other side of the event horizon. The gate shut down behind him.

Jack and 5 of the soldiers were left behind taking cover as they ships did another fly by. Once they were gone they made a run for the gate and one of the soldiers started dialing the gate hoping that she would be able to get a connection. Jack gave the signal, and they detonated the C4's at once.

**SGC GATEROOM**

SG-1 was in the gateroom suited up for their next mission to P5R-335. Sam was really looking forward to this mission as the MALP had sent back pictures of a interesting looking device right near the Stargate. The gate was dialing normally.

"Chevron five encoded."

Until, an incoming wormhole preceded the dialing sequence.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!"

SG-1 looked up to the control room at General Landry.

"It's General O'Neill sir."

"Open the iris." General Landry said as he headed down to the gateroom.

As the iris opened, SG-1 took their places with their weapons raised. Six people flew through the gate and landed onto the ramp with a loud thump as the gate disengaged.

"Stand down." General Landry ordered as he entered the gateroom. After lowering their weapons, the guards and SG-1 rushed to the travelers realizing that they were SG personnel.

The six soldiers rose to their feet, SG-1 couldn't believe what they saw, General Jack O'Neill. The first eyes he caught were Sam's and what he saw was a look of disbelief and hurt.

"You've been off-world this whole time?" Sam said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah," he replied with a little shrug. He couldn't look at her anymore. He looked away ashamed.

"Jack, what happened? You weren't scheduled back for another couple months."

"We were under attack. The Lucian Alliance."

"How?"

"We had a spy in our ranks sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive. We've been under the suspicion of a breech in security when some of the research went mission a couple of weeks ago."

"Where are the rest of the people?"

"They're at the Alpha Site. In fact, I'd like to contact them as soon as possible to see how everyone's doing."

"Of course. Why don't you head to the infirmary."

"Thanks Hank." Jack replied as he started down the ramp. When he looked up he saw Sam leaving in a hurry towards her lab.

**SGC INFIRMARY**

"That's it, General. You're cleared to leave." Dr. Lam replied as she looked over her notes. Jack was lucky coming home with only a few scraps and bruises.

"Thank you Doc." Jack said as he jumped down from the bed and started to button his shirt again. While he was doing so, Daniel and Teal'c entered the infirmary.

"Hey guys. Long time no see, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I suppose."

"So off-world all this time."

"Yeah, what can I say?" Jack said jokingly, "So how has everything been here?" He said a little more seriously.

Daniel knew what he meant, or rather who he meant.

"We've been doing ok. We were a little thrown off by your disappearance, but we managed."

"How has Sam been?"

"You should ask her that yourself," replied Daniel. He felt that Sam should be the one to tell him about Alan.

**SAM'S HOUSE**

Jack pulled up into Sam's driveway and hesitated before stepping out of his car and walking up to her door. He took a deep breath and then knocked on her door. It only took her a couple of seconds before she opened it to find Jack standing in front of her.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Jack."

"May I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure," she said quietly as she moved aside to let him in.

"So how have you been?" _'How has she been? What kind of question is that? I mean I left her for six month with no explanation and she's supposed to be fine?'_

"I've been ok. How about you?"

"I've been ok too."

There was a pause where neither of them knew what to say. Finally Jack broke the silence and started what needed to be said.

"Look Sam, I know I left in a hurry with no explanation, but you've got to understand that I couldn't. There wasn't any time."

"I understand Jack."

Sam was speaking softly and slowly. She knew that if she tried any differently she was either going to burst out in tears or anger or maybe even both and she didn't want any of that. She didn't want to show any weakness to him. He had left her. Hurt her. And she wasn't sure she could forgive him so quickly.

"I just want you to know that I thought about you every day and I wanted to be with you every moment I was gone."

Her heart sank. He never did want to leave her or hurt her. And she saw that he still cared about her very much. She wanted to forgive him right then and there and run into his arms. But she couldn't. A part of her wouldn't let her. She was still upset at what he had done and what he was doing right now. She was with Alan now. Alan made her happy. They were getting serious and now Jack returns almost as if on cue and confuses her feelings all over again. She had to tell him.

"It was hard, very hard at first. I had no idea where you had gone or why you had left. I was confused and not sure what to do." She paused and looked into his eyes. There was so much love there and she didn't know if she could shatter that with the truth, but she had to. "But then I met someone. Actually it's the reporter who interviewed me for that magazine article. He's a really great guy, Jack. We've been together for the past four months."

"Oh." Jack felt like a thousand knives had been stuck into his chest. Almost the same feeling he felt when Ba'al had killed him over and over again, but this was worse. Much worse. He dropped his eyes because he couldn't continue looking at her. When he raised his head again, his eyes moved over her shoulder onto her mantle where a picture of her and Alan were. She looked happy and she wasn't alone. Something like this had never occurred to him. He was not prepared for this at all. However, it happened and he had to deal with it.

"I couldn't wait Jack. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. I understand. I…I should go now. I have to report back to Washington tomorrow."

Jack turned to leave and Sam's heart was so heavy. She had hurt the man that she loved the most. Although she was angry at him and hurt by him, he was still Jack and she had just hurt him maybe more than he had hurt her. He was at the door when she ran after him. When she reached the hallway, she found Jack opening the door and Alan standing in the doorway about to knock.

"What's going on here Sam?" asked Alan.

"Oh, um, Alan this is General Jack O'Neill. Sir, this is Alan. Um, the General used to be my commanding officer years ago. He just returned from a mission overseas and was visiting."

"Yeah, just wanted to come say hi to Sam. I was just on my way out. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"I'll see you around Sam." Jack said as he turned to leave.

"Bye Jack." Sam said quietly to herself.

After he drove off, she walked back inside to the man who now held her at nights as she closed the door on the one who still held her heart.


	11. Team Night

Spoilers: a hint from Arthur's Mantle

* * *

Chapter 11: Team Night

**SGC MEN'S LOCKER ROOM**

Cameron, Daniel, and Teal'c entered the locker room after finishing up a game a basketball. Teal'c had beat the two of them handily and was the least fatigued of the three of them. As they entered, Cameron went and collapsed on the bench while Daniel sat on the very end with his elbows resting on his knees. Teal'c simply stood and looked at them.

"I am very sorry if I tired you."

"Naw…don't…sweat…it." Cameron said still gasping for air trying to catch his breath.

"Not to worry, Cameron Mitchell. I am not sweating that much."

"It's an expression T."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I've got to work out more."

"Hey, you guys want to do something tonight?"

"It's almost Christmas."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, nothing. I was just saying. Anyways, I can't do it tonight. I have to attend a briefing with SG-9 before the holidays. Since you convinced General Landry to give us a Christmas break, he wants us to get all this work done before we leave."

"That's right. I have some mission reports to finish up. Ok, so tonight's the last night. How about Friday night?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Awesome, Teal'c you in?"

"Indeed."

"Ok, so how about 1800 at Sam's place?"

"Sam's house. Really?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Well Sam hasn't really been in the Christmas mood. I mean with Alan being out of town and well…you know what I mean. I'm just surprised that she agreed to have a party at her house… you haven't asked her, have you?"

"Not yet. But she'll say yes."

"Right. Good luck with that one." Daniel said as he proceeded to change out of his sweaty clothes and into his green BDUs.

**SAM'S OFFICE**

Sam was studying some kind of gadget and running some tests on her laptop. Cameron strolled in casually and waited for her to acknowledge him. When she didn't, he crept in a little more and tried to act like he was preoccupied with some other gizmo in her office. He started whistling. _Wow, she is really far off._ He tried clearing his throat but saw that she was either ignoring him on purpose or she was completely oblivious to his presence. Either way, he would have to start the conversation. He cleared his throat again.

"Hey Sam. You know I was thinking since General Landry gave us this holiday vacation, I thought that it would be cool to have a little get together. You know, the whole team and maybe a few others. Nothing big of course just close friends. Now I understand if you don't want to have it but I thought since you had the biggest house…"

He looked up and saw that she hadn't heard a word he just said. _Am I out of phase again?_ He saw a coffee cup next to him on the table and picked it up. _Ok, not out of phase._

"Sam." He said as he waved his hands in front of his face, "Sam!"

He shoved her a little and she looked up startled. Quickly she pulled the headphones out of her ears and focused her attention to Cameron.

"Sorry, I was a little preoccupied."

"Ya think?"

"Were you saying something?"

"What are you working on?"

"Just some object SG-12 brought back from P6X-783."

"Didn't they bring that back like a couple of hours ago?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"Nothing. I can always count on you to get a good jump on things. Well work hard so we can have that holiday vacation."

"Oh, I'll probably work through the holidays anyways."

"What?!"

"Yeah, just not really in the Christmas mood. I mean I'm so behind on my shopping and I haven't sent out Christmas cards. It sort of snuck up on me this year. I'm totally unprepared."

"Sam, I am not letting you work through the holidays. We're going to have a Christmas party Friday night. In fact, why don't you host in just to assure me that you're going to be there."

"I don't know Cam."

"Don't make me get the General to order you Sam. He especially wants you to take this vacation. You've been working yourself too hard lately. Take a break. Relax. Let us come over."

Sam still looked skeptically at him.

"You don't have to cook. It'll be potluck."

She smiled. He had her.

"Ok. What time?"

"1800 Friday night."

"That's good."

"Great! I'll go tell the others."

Cameron practically jumped and almost bolted out the door.

"Wait, how many people are coming?"

"Um, just the team and maybe Dr. Lam. And I think Daniel wanted to invite a friend."

"Ok that's cool."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Cameron said as this time he bolted out the door.

**SGC COMMISSARY**

Daniel sat with a cup of coffee and a report in front of him. Vala sat next to him with Teal'c across from her with a large trey of food in front of him. Vala curiously examined the variety of food in front of Teal'c before deciding on a jelly donut and some pudding. Teal'c proceeded in eating a banana.

"You're going to get sick eating all that stuff," Cameron commented as he pulled out the seat and sat next to Teal'c.

"These are things that I could never get tired of. What do you call them again?"

"Donuts. Please, do not eat any more of mine."

"Oh, sorry" Vala said with her mouth full.

"So how did your talk with Sam go?" Daniel asked while still reading SG-9's report and taking a sip of coffee.

"It went well. She said yes."

Daniel almost choked on his coffee.

"She did?"

"She said yes to what?" asked Vala.

"To a Christmas party at her house. You all are invited."

"Oh, a party! How exciting. I love parties."

"Anyways, Daniel I was wondering if you wanted to invite a friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I believe Colonel Mitchell is referring to O'Neill."

"Jack?"

"Yeah, what not?"

"Well for starters, he lives in Washington D.C. now."

"I'm sure he needs somewhere to go for the holidays. Why not home?"

"Isn't he the one that dumped Colonel Carter?"

A silence followed as no one answered the question. Daniel, Teal'c, and Cameron all looked around at each other silently telling one of the others to answer her. Daniel lost.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Why would we want to invite him? I thought he was mean?"

"No, Jack sometimes doesn't have his priorities straight. He has good intentions, for the most part. But she's right Cameron, do you think we should invite Jack with Sam there and all?"

"She said it was alright."

"She did?" Daniel gasped as he almost choked on his coffee again.

"Yeah, I said that you wanted to invite a friend and she said that was cool."

"You didn't tell her it was Jack though."

"No, but General O'Neill is your friend, isn't he?"

"Look Cam, I know your intentions are well but I think you should just let this one go. I mean Sam's moved on and is happy with Alan. We don't need to stir up any more emotions and confusion in her life."

"Maybe Daniel, but still you have to admit, Sam hasn't been the same since he left. Even after she met Alan."

"I agree with Colonel Mitchell. Perhaps if O'Neill returned to Colorado Springs, they could talk about what happened. It may make Colonel Carter feel better. This whole situation could be a series of misconceived notions."

"Makes sense to me." Replied Vala.

They sat there all staring at Daniel who was feeling the pressure now. He knew what they said was probably true. He knew his two friends still had feelings for each other. They had to, didn't they? And it was true that they didn't know Jack's whole side of the story. It all had happened so fast and by the time he returned from P6X-932 Sam had already begun to date Alan. It was just a series of bad timing and misunderstandings. It was worth a shot.

"Alright, I'll call him but I won't guarantee anything."

"Great! Ok, gotta go tell Carolyn. I'll catch you guys later."

**SGC DANIEL'S OFFICE**

Daniel picked up the phone and started to dial the familiar number again, but suddenly stopped in mid-punch and slammed the phone back down. He had been attempting to call Jack for over an hour now with no luck. He hadn't even let it ring once. At least he had gotten to the dialing part. He spent a whole 15 minutes picking up the phone only to put it right back on the receiver. _'What am I doing? I have no right to play with my friends' emotions like this.'_ He remembered the night that Jack had returned. Jack had called him and he wasn't happy.

"_What was I supposed to say? I thought that Sam should be the one to tell you."_

"_Well you could have at least given me a heads up! I had no idea that she had even considered dating someone else much less be serious with one guy for four months!"_

"_You left Jack without telling her or saying goodbye. What was she supposed to do?"_

"_I left her a note. I told her what I could. I guess I expected her to wait."_

"_A note? She never got a note."_

"_It doesn't matter now. You're right Daniel. What was she supposed to do? We had something special though…and I blew it."_

That was four months ago. He knew what Cameron and the others were trying to do, but Daniel was too much involved. He knew more than they did, even Teal'c. Jack had started dating again. He moved on as well. Although Teal'c wouldn't say a word, Jack wanted to be the one to tell people when he felt like the time was right. At first it was only casual. Just to get over Sam. However about two months ago, he met someone and had been dating her ever since. To invite him for Christmas would just be torturing Sam even more and he couldn't do that to her. _'I don't have to be inviting him to call him. I'll just give him a ring and see how he's doing.'_ So once again, Daniel picked put up the phone and started dialing. He did it quickly before he could change his mind.

'_Ring, ring…ring, ring…'_

'_C'mon Jack. Answer the phone. I might not get the nerves to dial again.'_

'_Ring, ring…'_'_Does he not have an answering machine?'_

"_O'Neill."_

"Jack! Hey, it's Daniel."

"_Danny boy! How are you?"_

"I'm good how are you?"

"_Doing just fine. There something I can do for you?"_

"Um, no. Why do you ask?"

"_No reason. Just wondering why you were calling."_

"Oh, um, were you busy?"

"_Huh?"_

"Well it took a while for you to answer the phone."

"_Oh yeah, that. I just got home from work. I was taking a shower. Actually I'm still dripping wet."_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can call back later."

"_No, Daniel, it's ok. I'm already on the phone with you. What do you want?"_

"Um, I was, uh, thinking. You know Christmas is coming up…"

"_Yes, don't worry Daniel, I got your present already."_

"Oh no that's not…what I'm trying to say is…"

"_Spit it out already Danny!"_

"We were wondering if you were doing anything for Christmas and if not then if you wanted to come join us for the holidays." Daniel spat out really fast.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. He waited not sure if Jack had heard what he said or if he was just thinking.

"You don't have to stay for long, but it would be really nice to see you again for all of us. Sam's having a party at her house Friday night and I thought it'd be nice if you were there. She's been kind of down lately."

Still no answer.

"Jack?"

"_Yeah, still here. Um, it sounds great, really." He was less than enthused. "But, um…I don't know if I can make it Friday. I mean the President's got me working longer hours this week so that people can get home to their families by Christmas. Three days before Christmas is kind of stretching it."_

"Oh."

"_Yeah, I'm really sorry. I do want to come though."_

"Ok, well if plans change, feel free to come."

"_Thanks. Tell everyone I said hi. Oh, I gotta go. It was good talking to you again Danny. Merry Christmas!"_

And with that the connection was terminated. As the dial tone came back through the receiver, Daniel took it away from his ear and stared at it. _'I knew that was a bad idea. I just made it even more uncomfortable. Oh well, he can't come for whatever reasons. At least Sam doesn't need to know I made that phone call.'_

**JACK'S APARTMENT**

**WASHINTON D.C.**

Jack hung up the phone with Daniel and let out a huge sigh. He had wanted to go to Colorado for the holidays. In fact that had been the plan. However, Trisha wanted to go down to Florida to meet her parents. Yup, that's how serious they had gotten. He was going to meet her parents. Trisha was an interesting character. She was fun and loving and also beautiful. However, she still wasn't Sam. No one would be Sam. However, he didn't feel like he would be settling for anything less with Trisha. She was older than Sam, closer to his age. He knew that wasn't a problem with Sam but still, it was a fact. The only question was could he love her, or any woman, like he loved Sam? A knock at the door awoke him from his thoughts and he quickly got up to answer it. He knew who it would be so he put on a big smile and opened the door. There in the doorway was a middle-aged brunette woman in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was jogging in place in her sneakers.

"Hey!" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and jogged on inside the house. He closed the door behind her and turned to head on inside.

"You can stop jogging now. You're inside."

"Oh, sorry." She stopped jogging in place. She looked at him standing there and went up and put her arms around his waist. Once he did the same, she went up and gave him a quick kiss.

"What do you want for dinner? Pizza? Chinese?"

"Chinese sounds good. Go ahead and order, I'm going to take a shower."

"All right."

"Then we need to discuss Christmas plans!" She yelled behind her as she made her way down the hallway to the bathroom.

Jack grimaced a little, sighed, and went into the kitchen to dial Wang's delivery.

**SGC WEIGHT ROOM**

"He said no?!" asked Cameron as he lifted some weights. Daniel was spotting him from behind.

"Well he said he couldn't make it Friday night. The President's got him working."

"Whatever…" Cam said as he let out a big breath.

"Actually, I wouldn't find it unlikely."

"Do you believe that General O'Neill would actually not even ask for a Christmas break?" He stated before continuing lifting.

"I'm sure he did. He had tried for years before General Hammond gave us Christmas off. It is three days before Christmas. I understand where he's coming from."

"I don't."

"It's the President!"

This whole time Teal'c had been silently lifting twice as much as Daniel and Cameron could lift. Cameron let out a big sigh and Daniel helped him put the weight back on the holder. Cam sat up and wiped his face of with a towel.

"What do you think about this Teal'c?"

"I think O'Neill is just making excuses."

"Thank you! See Daniel?"

"Yeah, but it's not like we can force him to come."

* * *

Read and review!


	12. Party Surprise

Chapter 12: Party Surprise

Everyone had gathered at Sam's house and the evening was going pretty well. Alan was in New York so it was just the team that night which was sort of nice. Things had been getting pretty serious between her and Alan, but Sam found it refreshing to have a night just with the guys. There was beer and television and games. They had just exposed Vala to A Christmas Carol, the cartoon version.

"So I don't understand, it was all just a dream?"

"Yeah, well sort of. Well that's not the point of the story Vala!" replied Daniel.

"Then what was the point?"

"I believe the point was that money is not everything and that Christmas is a time to spread joy."

"Exactly. Good job, T" replied Cameron.

"Money is not everything? Well I don't like that story very much. Although Tiny Tim was very cute although he was crippled."

"Oh Vala, what are we going to do with you?" said Cameron.

"Anybody need refills on drinks?" asked Sam.

"Yes please!" replied Cameron, Carolyn and Vala.

"I'll come help you Sam," said Daniel.

Daniel rose to help Sam in the kitchen while the rest of the gang discussed the movie further.

"Great party Sam. This is a lot of fun just us getting together."

"Yeah, it is. I'm really glad you guys talked me into doing this."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I just miss Alan a bit."

"Things are getting serious between you two huh?"

"Yeah they are. It's great." Replied Sam as she headed back to the living room with a few beers.

Daniel followed with a couple more and thought to himself that he was kind of glad that Jack declined the invitation to come to Colorado Springs. Sam was happy and doing well. She didn't need any more emotional drama in her life. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Sam said as she walked to the door to open it. They weren't expecting anybody else so she was very curious to see who was on the other side of her door. She opened it widely with a smile to find General Jack O'Neill standing in her doorway.

"Surprise." Jack said when he saw the genuine surprise look on Sam's face.

"Jack. Hi."

"Hi. It's a little chilly out here."

"Oh yeah, come in. What are you doing here?"

"Um, Daniel invited me. Said you were having a little get together. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, no. It's fine. I'm glad you could make it. Come on in and make yourself at home. I'll grab you a beer."

"Thanks," replied Jack as he took off his coat and hung it up and closed the door behind him. "Daniel. Daniel. Come here."

Daniel saw the look on Jack's face and wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Hey Jack! Glad you could make it."

"You didn't tell her I was coming?"

"You said you couldn't come so I didn't tell her."

"Did she even know that I was invited?"

"Um, no not exactly. Cameron told her I wanted to invite a friend and you're my friend."

"Daniel, how could you do this to me? How could you do this to her? Did you see the look on her face? She doesn't want me here."

"Nonsense Jack. She's with Alan. You're with Trisha. You've both moved on. You're adults and can handle this."

"Have you told her about Trisha?"

"No. I haven't told anyone."

"Ok good. You've caused enough trouble for tonight."

"What happened to Florida with Trisha?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

Daniel and Jack joined everyone else in the living room. Everyone got up and greeted Jack and welcomed him to the party.

"You're just in time General. We're about to play a game."

"Great. I love games. And tonight we're all just friends here so it's Jack."

"Alrighty then, what game are we going to play?"

* * *

Read & Review...next chapter: Truth or Dare


	13. Truth or Dare

Chapter 13: Truth or Dare

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?"

"Wait, I don't know how to play that one."

"It's easy, Vala. You go around and ask each person 'Truth or dare?' and that person chooses one. If they choose truth then they get asked a question that they've got to answer. If they choose dare then they get dared a task that they must complete."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Can I go first?"

"Sure, it's fine by me? Is it alright with everyone else?"

There was an unanimous 'yes.'

"Ok. Let's sit in a circle."

Cameron and Daniel moved the coffee table to the side and they all sat down making a circle. Starting with Cameron and moving clockwise they sat in this order: Cameron, Carolyn, Sam, Jack, Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c.

"Ok, I can ask anyone?"

"Yup."

"Dr. Lam, truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling daring tonight."

"It might be the beer talking."

"Alright, I dare you to tell Cameron how you feel about him."

"What?! You promised."

"I promised I wouldn't tell not that I wouldn't get you to tell. Well, go ahead."

Carolyn was as uncomfortable as she's ever been in her life and she's had some uncomfortable moments before. Such as when she found out General O'Neill had placed her under her father's command or when she had accidentally told Vala her feelings for Cameron. Oh yeah that was embarrassing. Carolyn wasn't usually shy and definitely did not hesitate expressing her feelings. That is unless it came to relationships and guys. Perhaps that's why she hadn't had any luck in relationships thus far.

'_Am I hearing things? Did Vala just asked Carolyn to tell me how she feels? Could that mean what I think it means? Nah, it's not that, it couldn't be. Carolyn wouldn't tell anyone something like that, especially not Vala. Of course Vala did have a way to get information out of people. Could she really feel the same way I do?'_

'_Of course I have feelings for Cameron. Who wouldn't? He's handsome, no gorgeous, smart, strong, a military man. I don't know why I never wanted to tell him before. Dad likes him, hell he practically thought of him like a son. Funny how life is. Before this I wouldn't have cared what my father thought of any of my boyfriends…potential boyfriends. Amazing the way I'm closer to him now than I've ever been in my life. Wow, the Stargate works miracles in more than one way. Alright, it's now or never and it seems like I don't have a choice.'_

"Ok, Cameron. I like you. There I said it, am I done?"

"Oh that was cheap! Go into more detail. Profess your love to him."

"Vala, you're such a drama queen."

"Well I for one would like to hear more."

"Yeah, me too."

"Ok, well I've liked you for a while. I know we're good friends and I like that but I want to be more than just friends. If you don't, I understand. I've never felt like this about anyone before and trust me that's unusual. I usually think I'm in love with every guy. There. Happy?"

"That was pretty good."

He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We can go into further detail later," he whispered in her ear as he retreated back into his Indian style position.

"Well this is going to be one interesting night of truth or dare."

"Ok Carolyn, your turn."

"Um, ok. Teal'c, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, who is your favorite Tauri?"

"I do not like to choose favorites, Dr. Lam."

"It's ok T, no one will get offended. You can say it. It's me right T?"

"Actually it is not, O'Neill."

"What? Don't say Daniel. Please don't."

"It is not Daniel Jackson either."

"Oh come on Teal'c, just say it."

"As you wish. I have grown very fond of the one you call Oprah."

The rest of the group looked at him in shock. Cameron practically had his jaw hitting the ground.

"Who's Oprah?"

"She is one who gives advice to the American public. She is on television."

"Oh, we should watch it sometime."

"Indeed."

"Ok, moving on before this gets any weirder. T, your turn."

With a nod of his head, Teal'c asked, "Daniel Jackson, truth or dare?"

"Uh, me. Oh, truth."

And so the game continued. It seemed awkward at first for the team. Jack had not attended a team night in quite some time and this was also the first game of truth or dare with the team for Carolyn and Vala. Not wanting to make them feel awkward, the team didn't know just how wild they should get. However after a few drinks, things began to loosen up a little. Vala had spilled what exactly happened between her and Daniel the first time on the Prometheus. The guys had to lip sync to the Backstreet Boys while the girls got the Spice Girls. Jack was forced to explain his obsession with The Simpsons and The Wizard of Oz while Daniel had to reveal in detail the betting pools he had established for various SGC events but mainly Jack and Sam's relationship. However the highlight of the night came when Jack made Cameron strip to his boxers and run around the house of Sam's neighbor who had a huge crush on him.

"Ok well I'm going to go get some more beer. Anyone else want one?"

"I'll take one."

"Oh no you don't Daniel. I think you've had enough for tonight. Maybe one too many."

"But I've only had one."

"Exactly."

"Oh c'mon Jack, you've got to admit, I've learned to hold my liquor better since hanging around you guys."

Jack had to agree with this. His nerdy archeologist friend had held up as many as three beers in one sitting before becoming completely wasted.

"Cameron, wait up. I'll help you"

Daniel got up and headed to the kitchen to retrieve more beers.

"Alright, while you're gone, Vala it's your turn."

"Ok, Colonel…Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What? I've never known you to back down from a good dare before."

"After what Jack made Cameron do, I'm not sure I'm up for a dare tonight."

"Ok, um…why did you leave Pete Shanahan?"

"Vala!" yelled Carolyn.

"What?! I'm just curious."

"Yeah, still…actually I am kinda curious myself."

"Well it's something I'd rather not discuss."

"Oh c'mon Sam…" Daniel slurred.

"Daniel, she said she didn't want to talk about it."

"Jack stop…"

Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen. Immediately Carolyn and Vala shot up.

"Everything's fine!" They heard Cameron's voice come from the kitchen, "Daniel just passed out."

Everyone began to sit back down again until another crash was heard.

"Uh, a little help here!"

Immediately, everyone stood back up and headed toward the kitchen in a herd. Sam found it the perfect opportunity to slip outside unnoticed. However, Jack saw her and figured four people were enough to carry Daniel somewhere where he could sleep it off. He fell behind the crowd and grabbed a coat on the way out.

"Hey, you okay?"

Startled, Sam tried to quickly wipe away the tears streaming down her face. _'Damnit. I can't let him see me cry over this. Good thing it's dark, he can't see my face.'_ Jack was the last person she wanted to see but the only person she knew who could make her feel better right now.

"Brrrr…it's cold out here," he said stating the obvious. He walked over to her and placed the coat over her shoulders.

"I'm ok sir, really."

"Carter, this is no time for 'sirs' or Carter's for that matter," he paused. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I know she doesn't want me to see her like this.'_ He sighed deeply as he decided to go on. "Sam…"

He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up at his touch and he was about to remove his hand when she quickly placed hers over his. He instinctively pulled her shoulder to turn her around to face him. She slowly lifted her head and met his gaze. For what seemed like forever they stood like that falling into each other's eyes. Neither of them wanted to move so they didn't. They stood there saying everything that needed to be said through their gazes in the way that only they could understand.

"She was just trying to help."

"I know. It's just that everyone knows why I broke off the engagement with Pete."

"Your dad?" he said reminding her of the reason she had told everyone. She shot him a look.

"Sir…Jack, you know why I left. _Everyone_ knows why I left. Even Vala."

"Maybe it needs to be said out loud."

Sam had moved and returned her gaze to the scenery beyond the porch. _'Why is he doing this to me? Does he want to torture me? He obviously doesn't want me so why is he trying to make me say this?'_

"The snow's beautiful."

"Sam…I'm not going to make you say it, but I want to hear it. I _need_ to hear it."

She turned around at his words. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw that he still cared for her more than he was supposed to, but not for the same reasons as that day with the Zatarc testing. Then, the air force and regulations stood in their way. Now she was with Alan. She had had her chance with him and it didn't work out. _'But why didn't it work? I thought we were meant to be together. Everyone did. Did I do something wrong? Because I know he didn't. Was I not good enough?'_

"Jack, I left Pete…because I wanted you."

As the words left her mouth, she lost it. The tears came streaming down her cheeks and she tried to move away from him but he was too quick and strong. He quickly rushed to her and held her in his arms. To his surprise she willingly sank into him and let her tears fall. He led her over to the bench swing at the end of the porch and they sat down with her in his arms. _'Damnit Jack, look what you've done. Why did you make her say it? Because you're a greedy man. She's moved on. I had my chance with her and apparently it wasn't what she wanted.'_ However he was the one with her now, not Alan and he would be there for her whenever she needed him. Always. He promised and it was one he intended never to break. She soon regained her composure and her crying ceased. Now her head was leaning on his shoulder instead of buried into it. They stared at the stars in silence just enjoying each other's company and comfort.

"Jack, I still do."

"Huh?"

"I still want you."

"Then why didn't you wait?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you realized that you didn't want me. I mean after that day you basically disappeared. No visits or phone calls. I thought that maybe it was just a one-time thing…"

"How could you think that Sam?! I thought you knew we had something more than just that."

"I know Jack, but that's just what it seemed. I thought that maybe you weren't satisfied that maybe I wasn't good enough for you."

"Sam, this has nothing to do with the sex. One, our relationship is more than just sex. Two, you're just fine in bed, trust me. And three…well there is no three."

"Then why…"

"I got called back to Washington. You know that is still where I really work. And then I got sent on that top secret mission. I couldn't tell anyone, not even you. I asked, really I did. I wrote some letters but never got the courage to send them. I mean what was I supposed to say? I didn't want to lie to you so there really wasn't much else I could say. And then obviously my cell phone service doesn't quite extend outside this galaxy. I'm sorry Sam, it was just bad timing."

"It figures. After more than ten years, we choose just the right time to start our relationship."

There was a silence that was surprisingly awkward. They both knew that they loved each other still and wanted nothing more than to be with each other but now there was a problem. What did they do about Alan? It would be just cruel to just dump him because she realized that she could still have Jack. Of course that's basically what she had done with Pete. No, she wasn't going to do that again and knew he wouldn't ask her to.

"So…"

"So, you deserve to be happy."

"But…"

"No buts right now Sam. I'm still working in D.C. and who knows when the President's going to need me to go do something else of the same nature. The timings no more right then it was before. Go, explore a relationship with this Alan guy. I've heard good things about him by the way."

"Jack…"

"There's no other way this can go. I won't let it."

"That's not fair."

"Life never is. Just give this guy a fair shot ok? Don't be closed minded because of me."

She had shifted her position back to staring at the stars. She didn't respond to his last statement but instead decided to cherish these few moments she did have alone with him. She knew she wouldn't win this argument. Although not her CO anymore, he could still put up a hell of a fight just like when he was. They were both left to their thoughts as they stared at the millions of bright lights that had brought them together in the first place. As she sat, Sam sank deeper into Jack's embrace and drifted away into a soft sleep in his arms.

When he was sure she was asleep, Jack moved and picked her up in his arms. He shivered at the sudden cold that overcame his body and he pulled her closer to him. He entered the house and found everyone else spread out across the living room. Cameron and Carolyn were curled up together on the couch while Vala sat in the fetal position on the Lazy Boy. Jack assumed that they had placed Daniel in the guest room and that Teal'c had taken his place in Sam's office. He quietly shut the door behind him with his foot and headed towards Sam's room. He placed her softly onto the bed and gently took off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her. As he turned to leave, she grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight.

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Stay."

He stared at her with a quizzical look.

"Please?"

He simply nodded and went over to the other side of the bed. He sat down, removed his shoes and slipped under the covers next to her. There they laid in silence longing for each other's touch. Jack reached out his hand and stroked her cheek. And then she felt her eyes droop as they closed on the face of the man she would love forever.

* * *

R&R...hopefully the next part will come more quickly this time.


	14. Dinner Plans

Chapter 14: Dinner Plans

Sam awoke to the sound of eggs frying and the smell of coffee brewing. She stretched her arm and remembered the image that she fell asleep to. She felt around with her outstretched arm but found the bed empty next to her. She got out of bed and went to her bedroom door. As she entered the kitchen, she found everyone else already awake and eating breakfast.

"Hey sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"0730."

"C'mon Carter, I cooked my world famous omelets."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It's got a secret ingredient that he won't tell us," said Cameron.

"It's beer," said Daniel.

"Hey!" retorted Jack.

"How did everyone sleep? I'm sorry I wasn't a better host. I hope you found blankets and pillows."

"We were quite alright Colonel Carter. I hope you do not mind that we made ourselves at home," replied Carolyn.

"Of course, not at all. Daniel, all sobered up?"

"For the most part. The coffee helps. Anyways, Jack woke us all up with his loud kitchen work."

They all laughed at that as Jack finished up the last omelet and placed the plate in the middle of the table. They sat around the table enjoying each other's company. They made plans for Christmas Eve and day and talked about last minute shopping and stories of past Christmases. Teal'c gave his insight on the holiday saying that he loved the holiday cheer and family gatherings. Vala said that she liked opening presents. Conversation was light and cheerful with lots of laughs. Time flew by.

"Oh my, it's 1100. I've got some physicals I've got to do before the holidays. Daniel, Vala, you two included."

"Can't you just use the info from our last mission?" whined Vala.

"No, I can't. Last time I did that, General Landry had my head."

"All right, all right. Let's pack it up boys…and girls. Teal'c and I are driving," said Cameron.

They all got up from the table and headed towards the door grabbing their coats on the way out. Sam and Jack followed them to the door.

"And we'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said on his way out the door.

"Ok, see ya guys," Sam said waving from the doorway.

Teal'c already had the car started and Caroline, Cameron, Vala, and Daniel were getting in waving through the opened windows.

Sam smiled and turned to enter the kitchen. She started cleaning up some plates and dishes. Jack followed and helped her.

"You don't have to sir. I've got it. I'm sure you've got something important to do."

"I'm on vacation Carter and unlike some people, I don't do work on vacation," he looked at her and she smiled that smile. "Why don't you go ahead a get changed. I'll finish up here."

She nodded her head and retreated to her room. When she reached her room she suddenly felt her mind flooded with inappropriate thoughts about her former CO and herself. She tried to shake them out with little success. _'Perhaps I should take a shower.'_

She locked the door and entered the bathroom. After starting the water, she proceeded to strip and enter the warm water. She scrubbed her body hoping that the relaxing feeling of the water against her skin would somehow stop the thoughts running through her head. Yes she felt less tense but the emotions were still there. She didn't know how much longer she could be in this empty house with him without doing something they would both regret. _'Snap out of it Sam. You're both professionals. You can do this.'_

Jack heard her start the water. She was taking a shower. Thoughts came to his mind. Memories of that night they had spent together rushed back. He had explored every inch of her body that night and now he would give anything to have her again. But he had blown it. Their job, no his job, had gotten in the way again. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the sink overflowing.

"Crap!"

He quickly shut the faucet off and grabbed a towel trying to soak up all the excess water and bubbles. He has got to stop thinking about her!

When she entered the kitchen again, she saw him wiping up the sink. She noticed the clean floor and knew that he had obviously overflowed the sink.

"Want some coffee?" she asked as she went to the pot of coffee at the coffee maker.

"Sure."

She grabbed two cups of coffee and motioned toward the living room. He finished up his last minute drying before throwing the towel into the sink and following her. She was already sitting on the couch and she handed him his mug as he passed her. He went over and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"When do you have to go back?"

"Um, let's see. I leave the morning after Christmas."

"That's really soon."

"Yes it is Carter. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I was just wondering if you'd want to go out for dinner before you leave. Just you and me."

He looked at her fondly. He knew she was embarrassed asking him and that his silence would make her even more uncomfortable. But she was just so damn cute when she was uncomfortable, he couldn't help it.

"If you don't want to…"

"No," he quickly said, "No, dinner sounds great. Let's see well tomorrow's Christmas Eve and we'll be having a party and then nothing really will be open on Christmas and we'll probably do something together anyways and then I leave the next morning."

"Oh. So…"

"So it looks like we'll have to do it tonight. Sound good?"

"Yeah, great."

"Pick you up at 1900?"

"1800."

Jack was startled by her statement. He stared at her trying to read what she meant by the early time.

"We could maybe do something afterwards too."

"Ok, 1800 it is," he said flashing her his charming smile.

Right then, there was a definite moment. Jack was known to miss moments when it came to Sam, not this time. He reached out and took her hand. She gently squeezed it back.

"Sam…"

_'Ring, ring. Ring, ring.'_

Sam didn't move.

"Are you going to get that?"

"No, let the machine get it."

"What if it's the base?"

"Good point. Hold on. I'll be right back."

She quickly got up and headed to the phone. Jack sat back into the couch with a sigh and stroked his hands through his hair.

"Hello?"

_"Hey babe."_

"Alan. Hi." Sam looked towards the living room uncomfortably. She turned and tried to speak as quietly as she could.

_"I've got a surprise for you. I'm coming home tonight!"_

"Tonight?"

_"Yeah, I get in around 6. I want to take you out to dinner as soon as I get home so be ready."_

"Dinner?"

Jack sat on the couch with his eyes closed not meaning to listen in on the conversation. He expected it to be the base but suddenly he heard the name_ 'Alan.' 'Damn, what the hell was I thinking? She's with someone else Jack. Admit defeat. This was a bad idea. I've got to get out of here.' _He stood up quietly and hurried out the door grabbing his jacket on the way out. He quietly opened the door. _'Don't look back. Don't look back.'_ He looked back towards the kitchen where he knew she was making plans for dinner with her boyfriend._ 'Goodbye Samantha,'_ he thought to himself before walking out the door shutting it quietly behind him.

"Actually Alan…"

_"Oh, Sam, I've got to go. There's a big staff meeting before we get let out for the holidays."_

"Alan…"

_"See ya tonight. Love ya."_

_'Click.'_

_'Damnit. What am I going to do? Maybe I could ask Jack to meet me for dinner and tell Alan I have to go to the base. What the hell? I can't ask Jack to do that and I can't, I won't, lie to Alan.'_

She sighed heavily before putting the phone back on the charger and heading towards the living room.

"Jack…"

When she looked at the couch, he was gone. She looked up and around scanning the rest of her house._ 'Maybe he went to the bathroom. Who am I kidding? He's gone.'_

* * *

You know the drill...read and review!


	15. Family Visit

Chapter 15: Family Visit

Sam sat on her couch regretting her past decisions when she heard car doors slamming outside._ 'Maybe it's not too late!'_ She quickly got up and swung open the front door. She ran onto the porch attempting to chase Jack. To her surprise, she found her bother and his family unpacked in the middle of her front lawn with General Jack O'Neill.

"Sam!" Mark exclaimed when he saw her figure emerge from the door.

"Mark! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to spend Christmas with my little sister?"

"Oh yeah that's right! I completely forgot!"

"Oh gee thanks Sam."

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Kate! How are you?" She said as she embraced her sister-in-law.

"So are you going to introduce us to your friend or not?" Kate asked as she retreated from Sam's embrace.

"You must be Alan," Mark said extending his hand to Jack, "We've heard so much about you. We were all excited about meeting you."

"Yes, the kids especially. They've been really anxious."

"Uh, actually I'm not Alan."

"Um, this is General Jack O'Neill, a friend of mine. Sir this is my brother Mark, his wife, Kate, and their two kids, Alex and Grace."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"Happens all the time. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jack extended his hand and Mark eagerly shook it.

"Gee wiz it's cold out here. Why don't we go inside?" stated Mark.

"That's a good idea." Sam replied.

"I'll help you with your bags." Offered Jack.

Jack and Mark both picked up the two big suitcases while Sam helped Kate carry the two medium bags. Alex and Grace picked up the carry-ons. They entered the house and Jack and Mark took the luggage to the guest bedrooms.

"So you're a friend of my sister's?"

"Yeah, we worked together for quite a while."

"I think I've heard the name before."

"Yes, well don't get me mistake with the other Jack O'Neill. He only spells it with on 'L.'"

"Did you know my dad?"

"Sure did. He was a good man. A good friend."

"Yeah, well I wish I would have realized that sooner than I did."

"Well, he was just as stubborn as you are I'm sure."

Mark didn't know why but he liked this Jack guy. Meanwhile Sam and Kate went to the kitchen to fix the kids a snack. They made a plate full cheese and crackers and sent the kids into the living room.

"So who is the General Jack O'Neill?" Kate said in a joking tone.

"He's just my former CO. That's all."

"Uh huh. How come I don't get that vibe?"

"Maybe because you're a hopeless romantic."

When they were finished, Jack and Mark joined the rest of them in the kitchen.

"So Sam, when do we get to meet this Alan guy?"

"Actually…" Sam paused as she took a quick glance at Jack, "Actually, tonight. He's coming back from New York."

"Great! Where are we going? How should we dress? Formal? Casual?" asked Mark.

"Knowing Alan it's probably on the fancy side."

"Oh goodie! I have the perfect dress."

"Uh, I don't know. The kids might be too wild for fancy."

"Nonsense Mark. I'm sure they'll be just fine."

Just then there was a crash in the living room. The two culprits came running into the kitchen.

"It was Grace!" Alex shouted.

"It was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was…"

"Stop! Both of you!" Their mother interrupted, "Now tonight we're going to go to a fancy grown-up restaurant. I want you two to be on your best behavior."

"But Mom, I don't want to go!"

"Well I'm sorry, you have to go. There's no other option."

"Why can't Grace and I just stay here?"

"Yeah mommy, we're not grown-ups."

"Well who's going to watch you?"

"Can he play with us?" Grace suggested hopefully pointing to Jack.

"I don't think so. General O'Neill probably has plans for tonight. He doesn't have time to watch two little animals like you."

"No, it's alright. I can watch them if you want."

Everyone looked up and stared at Jack. Grace was the first to react jumping into his arms.

"Hi! I'm Grace. We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

"Hi Grace. I'm Jack and I'm sure we are."

"I don't need a babysitter," Alex protested.

"Then how about a friend?" Jack said as he held out his hand. Alex contemplated this proposal and accepted knowing that it was his only option for getting out of tonight.

"Yippee!" shouted Grace.

"Are you sure Jack? Really, you don't have to."

"Of course I'm sure. What you don't trust me with your niece and nephew, Carter?"

"Of course I do." Sam said with a smile as Grace pulled Jack back into the living room.

While Mark and Kate unpacked, Sam and Jack were left to entertain the children. They built a snowman outside that ended up in a snowball fight, girls versus the guys. The girls won even if Jack and Alex claim they did. After that they went back inside where Kate had made some hot chocolate. They then relaxed in the living room in front of the TV watching A Christmas Story.

"Aunt Sam, I'm hungry."

"Me too. I'm going to go make us all something to eat in the kitchen. What would you like?"

"Soup and Sandwiches!" Grace said emphatically.

"Alright, soup and sandwiches it is."

"Uh, Carter, do you want some help?"

"It's soup and sandwiches Jack. I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Sam remember that time in high school when you tried to make cookies for that guy you liked?"

"Mark! That was such a long time ago. I know my cooking skills aren't the best but I've gotten better."

"All right guys. That's enough teasing Sam for now. I'll go help her in the kitchen."

With that Sam and Kate got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen leaving the two men to watch over the kids.

"What?" Sam said to her sister-in-law who was staring at her with a smug look on her face.

"Nothing. It's just that this Jack guy is something else."

"What do you mean?"

"He's funny, charming. Not to mention he's great with the kids. So what's wrong with this guy? I mean you know Grace doesn't take to many people. She loves him. Alex too. He's just getting to that pre-teen age rebel age. He seems to connect really well with him."

"Probably because Jack's a rebel himself. In a good way of course."

Sam thought over the comments Kate had just pointed out. It was true. Grace didn't like strangers very much. Not even Pete who was her father's friend. Even after Sam had gotten engaged to Pete, Grace didn't like him very much. Alex as well. Pete had tried to be all buddy-buddy with him and Alex just brushed him off. It was kind of cheesy though. As these thoughts ran through her mind, Sam got more and more nervous about tonight.

The two women finished making the lunches and served it to the rest in the living room. They finished A Christmas Story and then challenged each other at Alex's Playstation game. Alex won the tournament beating Jack by a fraction of a second.

"Yes I won!"

"You completely cheated."

"No I didn't. You're just being a sore loser."

"I know you rigged the game somehow. There's no way your car came from that much behind to beat me. I had you overlapped!"

"It's only a game Jack." Grace interrupted in her sweetest voice.

Everyone laughed at the sight of this 5-year-old girl telling this old General to grow up.

"Oh, look at the time. We should get ready for dinner. Alan said he already made reservations and that we'll leave as soon as he gets here."

Kate went upstairs to get her dress and then joined Sam in her room to get ready while Mark went upstairs to dress.

"How about a rematch?" Jack asked Alex.

"Sure."

Promptly at 1830, Alan walked through the door and proceeded to put his things away in Sam's study. Mark had finished getting ready and joined Jack and the kids in the living room to watch the rematch in which Jack lost again. When they heard the door open, they paused the game and got up to meet the man that had just walked through the entrance.

"Sam! I'm home!"

Suddenly Jack and Mark appeared in the hallway with Alex and Grace in front of them.

"Oh hi. You must be Mark, Sam's brother."

"Yes I am and you must be Alan. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." He said as he looked over at Jack, "Jack! It's good to see you again."

"You too Alan. How's the job?"

"It's good. Thanks for asking. And who are these two good looking children?"

"These are my children, Alex and Grace. Kids, this is Alan."

"Hi." Alex and Grace said a little less than ecstatic.

Just then Kate emerged from the bedroom and looking around for the owners of the voices in the hall.

"Wow, honey you look great." Mark said to his wife who was in a long silk red dress with a low cut back, "Alan this is my wife Kate. Kate this is Alan."

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Sam has told us so much about you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Sam will be right out in a second."

As if on cue, Sam entered the hallway looking more gorgeous than ever. She was wearing a little black dress and seemed to glow as she walked out of the bedroom. Jack was glad that he didn't have to say anything because he was utterly speechless. He was broken out of his daze by Alan passing him to get to Sam.

"Hey. It's good to see you. I've missed you," Alan said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, me too."

"You look great."

"Thanks. Well we should head out."

"Yeah, thanks again Jack for watching the kids."

"No problem. You guys have a good night."

They all headed out the door with Mark and Kate kissing their children goodbye on the way out and waving to Jack before closing the door behind them.

"Alrighty then. What do you want to do?"

"Cookies!"

"Ok, cookies it is," Jack said as he scooped the little girl in his arms and took her to the kitchen with her brother following behind on his PSP.

The restaurant that Alan had made reservations at was 30 minutes away from Colorado Springs and it was indeed fancy. The car ride there was spent mainly talking about how they met and Alan's job. Sam was unusually quiet.

Meanwhile, Jack and Grace were busy making chocolate chip cookies while Alex sat at the table still playing his video games.

"Jack?"

"Yes Grace?"

"Can I call you 'Uncle Jack'?"

The question stunned Jack and he didn't know what to say. Luckily Alex answered it for him in a typical older brother way.

"Course not, stupid. He'd have to marry Aunt Sam for you to call him that."

"Don't call me stupid!" Grace said and then she thought over what her brother had said.

"Jack?"

"Yes Grace?"

"Are you going to marry Aunt Sam?"

Another stunning question. Jack waited for Alex to bail him out again but he didn't.

"Um, well that's a tricky question. You see right now your Aunt Sam is dating Alan."

"So is she going to marry him?"

"Uh, I really don't know."

"Well I want you to marry her."

_'So do I.' _Jack didn't respond.

"Jack?"

_'Oh boy. Here we go again.'_

"Yes Grace?"

"Why doesn't Aunt Sam have any Christmas decorations?"

"I don't know. Perhaps she's been really busy at work lately."

"Can we put some up for her?"

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Alex?"

Both Jack and Grace looked at the boy sitting at the kitchen table. He paused his game and stared back at them. He shrugged, turned off his PSP, and got up from the table.

"Sure. Why not?"

The rest of the dinner went rather well. Sam seemed to lighten up a bit and by the end of the night she was feeling comfortable with her brother and boyfriend being at the same table. After dinner and dessert, the four returned home. Alan pulled up in the driveway and dropped Sam, Mark, and Kate off. Sam gave Alan a quick kiss before opening her door. The three Carter's opened the front door and were amazed at what they saw. There were Christmas decorations everywhere completed with tinsel and confetti. It had such a homey feeling with only candles to light the house and the smell of fresh cookies coming from the kitchen. As she rounded the corner to the living room, Sam stopped in her tracks. There in the corner of the room next to the burning fire place stood what Sam's house had been missing, Christmas tree fully decorated with lights and ornaments. Their eyes shifted from the Christmas tree to the couch where Jack slept with a child in each arm and a book in his lap.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," whispered Kate.

"Jack." Sam whispered. He woke up at the sound of her voice. He looked around to assess the situation and realized what had happened. Mark and Kate went to the couch and picked up a child. Once they had headed upstairs, Jack got up and stretched with a yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Late."

"Oh boy, I'd better head out."

"What? Nonsense. You can stay here tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks again for watching the kids tonight. They really like you ya know."

"Yeah well I like them too. They're good kids. A little on the hyper side but not a problem I can't handle."

Sam gave him a smile.

"You look great tonight by the way."

"Thanks," Sam said as she blushed.

"Ok, well I'm just going to go to sleep over here on the couch."

"Ok, goodnight sir." She said as she retreated to her room.

"Goodnight Sam," he responded to the shutting of her door.


End file.
